Por mucho tiempo que pase
by Anna Mas
Summary: Un reencuentro inesperado cambiará la vida de la bruja más brillante de la Historia Mágica. ¿Querrán darse una oportunidad para descubrir un futuro juntos? DMxHG


Capítulo 1: Reencuentros.

Estaba sentada tranquilamente en su despacho del ministerio. Acababa de contestar una memo de Harry confirmando que comería con él y con Ginny ese mediodía, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante – contestó.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza asomó por ella. Era su ayudante Blaise Zabinni.

Hola Blaise, pasa, pasa.

Perdona por molestarte jefa.

Te tengo dicho que no me llames así – replicó la castaña arrugando la nariz.

Está bien señorita Granger – se burló esta vez el chico.

¡Blaise! Por el amor de Dios, si no nos conociéramos… pero hace muchos años ya…

Pues… 17 para ser exactos.

Buf!! No hace falta ser tan precisos. – Hermione se estaba impacientando. - ¿Qué necesitas?

¿Por qué tengo que necesitar algo? ¿Acaso no puedo entrar a ver a mi jefa favorita?

Para empezar, soy tu única jefa. Y para terminar… conozco muy bien ese tono zalamero. Solamente lo empleas cuando vas a pedirme un favor.

Está bien… tu aplastante lógica me hace recordar el por qué fuiste la mejor de nuestra promoción… siempre te admiré…

Y una mierda – refunfuñó de nuevo la chica – estabas en Slytheryn, me odiabas.

No, no, no… por dentro te admiraba…

¡Basta ya Blaise! Dime lo que sea que quieras y lárgate, tengo mucho trabajo.

Necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta. – murmuró el chico sin mirarla.

No.

Pero Hermione…

Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas esas a las que vas. Llenas de pomposos y pedantes magos que se creen superiores y que van acompañados de hermosas y tontas esposas cabezas huecas.

Si tu amiga pelirroja se entera de que la has llamado así, estoy segura de que te hace un cruciatus.

¿Ginny? – esta vez la castaña prestó atención a su amigo - ¿Qué tiene que ver la fiesta con ella?

¿Acaso tú no lees el correo? – se exasperó su amigo viendo el montón de cartas sin abrir.

Solamente leo el periódico y las cartas relacionadas con el departamento.

Pues entre todas las que tienes por abrir tiene que haber una… - Zabinni estaba revolviendo entre el correo – aquí está. Léela – dijo tendiéndosela.

Hermione abrió el sobre y sacó una especie de invitación. En cuanto la leyó

arrugó la frente. La estaban invitando a la fiesta de compromiso del señor Draco Malfoy con la señorita Astoria Greengrass.

Vaya, es cierto que he leído algo en El Profeta, pero como no era una noticia de mi interés… Por fin tu amigo se ha decidido a sentar la cabeza. Mi respuesta sigue siendo NO.

Vamos Hermione… será el acontecimiento social del año. Toda la gente importante del mundo mágico está invitada.

¿Por qué me invitan a mí? Malfoy y yo jamás nos hemos soportado ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de Hogwarts?

Pero ahora eres la Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y Jefa del Wizengamot y… futura primera mujer en ser Ministro de Magia.

No digas tonterías Blaise. Shaklebott es el Ministro de Magia.

Sí, de momento. Pero está en boca de todos que está pensando en retirarse y nombrarte a ti como sucesora. De hecho, todo el mundo lo da por sentado y creemos que no habrá nadie mejor.

Gracias, creo… - dijo la chica poniéndose un poco colorada.

Y por supuesto, alguien como tú no puede dejar de ser invitado a un acontecimiento como el compromiso del heredero del mayor grupo financiero del mundo mágico.

Dices que Harry y Ginny también están invitados…

Bueno, Harry es el mago más famoso del mundo, además le salvó la vida a Draco y es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

Está bien… iré contigo… - Aceptó a regañadientes la chica.

¡Fantástico! Voy a presumir de acompañante. Te recojo el sábado a las… ¿ocho?

Qué remedio. Eres incorregible – se rió finalmente su jefa – y ahora… ¿no tienes casos que preparar?

A sus órdenes - y el chico desapareció sonriendo.

Hermione intentó centrarse de nuevo en los papeles que tenía encima de su mesa, pero su memoria comenzó a bucear en el pasado, y sin quererlo se encontró recordando el último año en Hogwarts. Recordó cómo Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort y lo había derrotado. Y recordó cómo el 1 de septiembre siguiente, un nuevo curso comenzó en el colegio. Fue un curso extraño. Muchos alumnos no volvieron. La profesora McGonagall era la directora y ellos volvieron para terminar sus estudios interrumpidos por la guerra. No es que necesitaran terminarlos, pero les pareció una buena forma de volver a una relativa normalidad en sus vidas. Hermione recordó cómo habían cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas la relación con cierto rubio sangre limpia.

"Hacía poco más de un mes que había empezado el curso. Salía de la biblioteca después de hacer las tareas de Pociones Avanzadas y decidió dar un paseo por el castillo. Era una tranquila y cálida tarde de sábado. Sabía que Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban entrenando en el campo de Quidditch, así que por lo menos todavía podría disfrutar de una hora de tranquilidad hasta que su pelirrojo la empezara a achuchar. Se sentía feliz. La guerra había terminado, aunque con importantes y muy queridas bajas, había regresado a los estudios y a sus libros, con lo que estaba encantada, y estaba saliendo con el amor de su vida, quien también la adoraba. Paseaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando casi se cae al tropezar con… ¿un zapato? Miró el zapato y siguió la pierna hasta dar con el dueño.

¿Malfoy? – preguntó extrañada.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos. Recostado en la pared, con la mirada perdida y un papel en la mano. Sin saber muy bien por qué, a Hermione se le encogió el corazón al verlo y se agachó a su lado.

¿Malfoy? – repitió - ¿Draco? – lo llamó por su nombre al ver que el muchacho no respondía – Draco, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó tocando su mano, que estaba helada.

El chico reaccionó al instante al notar el tacto caliente de la mano de Hermione en su piel, y como si ese contacto lo hubiera quemado, retiró la mano bruscamente.

¿Qué quieres Granger? – preguntó con voz cansada - ¿También vienes a burlarte de mí?

¿Burlarme? No, yo…

En tal caso, déjame en paz – la cortó tajante sin mirarla.

Mira Malfoy, hay personas que han perdido mucho más que tu y no van por ahí autocompadeciéndose. Entiendo que estés pasando por un mal momento, pero sinceramente, creí que no eras de los que dejan que las adversidades los hundan.

¿Y a ti qué más te da? – esta vez el rubio sí la miró.

Pues… - lo cierto era que tampoco sabía por qué le importaba – porque yo soy así. Y creo que ya todos hemos sufrido bastante por culpa de Voldemort. – y diciendo esto se levantó – Y Malfoy, si alguna vez necesitas hablar… yo... bueno, búscame ¿vale?

La castaña comenzó a alejarse notando la mirada del rubio fija en ella. Lo que no vio fueron las lágrimas que humedecieron esos ojos grises que otras veces la habían mirado con desprecio.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se encontraran y Hermione podía sentir los ojos de Draco fijos en ella en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo, él ya los había desviado. El chico tampoco se podía quejar, todavía le quedaban amigos. Tenía a Blaise Zabinni, un muchacho serio y responsable que siempre había seguido a Draco, aunque muchas veces no estuviera de acuerdo con él, y tenía a Pansy Parkinson, a quien todo el mundo consideraba la eterna novia del rubio, que lo defendía con uñas y dientes. Y a ellos se había unido Theodore Nott, otro chico cuyo padrastro era mortífago aunque él se desentendiera de todo aquello. Una tarde, poco antes de Hallowen, Hermione se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena, cuando unas manos la agarraron y la escondieron detrás de una estatua.

¡¡Pero qué diabl…!! ¡Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Por poco me matas del susto – dijo la muchacha enojada.

Cállate Granger. Si sigues gritando todo el mundo sabrá que estamos aquí y ¿qué crees que pensarán cuando te vean conmigo aquí detrás? – indicó Malfoy. Aunque su tono no era agresivo ni de superioridad.

Está bien… ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó la chica calmándose.

Yo… quería…

Oye, no tengo todo el día…

Gracias.

¿Perdón? – Hermione creyó haber oído mal.

No me lo hagas repetir, esto no es mi fuerte y si me lo preguntan lo negaré ¿Vale? Pero… gracias, por lo del otro día, por no burlarte y por ofrecerte a escucharme. Tal vez, algún día acepte tu oferta.

Y diciendo esto el chico se alejó dejando a Hermione completamente pasmada. Cuando logró recuperarse de la impresión, se dirigió al comedor. Nada más entrar, su mirada buscó al rubio, pero éste estaba enzarzado en una discusión con Zabinni y no la miró. Ella se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó al lado de Ron, su novio, quien le dio un beso y empezó a servirle comida en el plato."

Después de aquello, Malfoy y ella apenas intercambiaron algún que otro saludo por los pasillos del colegio durante mucho tiempo. Y en cada una de las raras ocasiones que esto sucedía, Hermione escuchaba los bufidos de Ron y sus comentarios despectivos hacia el Slytheryn."

Hermione volvió sus pensamientos al presente. Odiaba las fiestas y recepciones a las que tenía que acudir de vez en cuando por ser un miembro destacado del Ministerio o simplemente, por ser uno de los integrantes del Trío Dorado. Por suerte, en esta ocasión sus amigos también estarían allí, por lo menos Harry y Ginny. ¿Y Ron? ¿Estaría también invitado? Hacía cinco largos años que no se veían. Después de romper su noviazgo, él había aceptado el cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores en América y se había ido. Hermione sabía que cada año iba a La Madriguera unos días en verano, pero jamás en Navidad, seguramente porque sabía que ella estaría allí. Al fin y al cabo, su ruptura no había sido muy dulce.

El Viernes se despertó con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Sabía que algo iba a suceder, pues siempre ocurría algo cuando tenía ese nudo. Por la mañana fue a trabajar y al mediodía se presentó en el restaurante donde había quedado con sus amigos. Cuando llegó, ellos ya estaban allí. Harry, Ginny y…

¡Ron! – exclamó sorprendida – vaya… no esperaba verte… ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Hola Herms – saludó el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla, aunque se notaba de lejos que estaba incómodo con la situación – He llegado esta mañana y…

Bueno, le hemos invitado a comer – explicó Ginny como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – No te importa ¿verdad?

No, no… sólo es que… bueno, después de cinco años… ¿A qué se debe tu regreso? – Hermione estaba muy tensa.

Es… trabajo, creo, por que placer… - Ron arrugó la nariz al decir esto y Hermione enarcó una ceja.

Es que Ron también ha venido para la fiesta de compromiso de Malfoy – explicó Ginny.

¿De veras? – Hermione se extrañó.

Bueno, no iba a venir, pero una compañera de trabajo tenía que hacerlo obligatoriamente y me pidió que la acompañara…

¿Y quién más puede conocer a Malfoy en el Ministerio Americano? – inquirió Harry.

Tampoco es tan raro, los negocios de Malfoy se extienden por todo el mundo… - comentó la castaña.

Es alguien que creo que todos conocemos: Pansy Parkinson.

Vaya… ¿Y a qué se dedica?

Es jefa del Departamento de Misterios. Lo cierto es que, lejos de lo que nosotros pensábamos, es una persona muy inteligente –Dijo Ron.

¿De veras? – preguntó su hermana mirándolo suspicazmente, pues no le había pasado desapercibido el leve sonrojo al hablar de ella. – Vaya, y yo que creí que irías con Herms a la fiesta. Si quieres te pasamos a recoger.

No hace falta Ginny, aunque te parezca extraño tengo acompañante – respondió secamente la chica.

Yo, no… - Ginny sintió una punzada de culpa por su comentario.

No importa. Háblanos de tu trabajo Ron, al fin y al cabo eres el nuevo aquí – y con esto Hermione dio por zanjado el tema de la fiesta.

Lo cierto fue que al final la comida no estuvo tan mal. Terminaron hablando de los viejos tiempos, de sus aventuras en Hogwarts y recordando a los viejos amigos. Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry y Ginny se levantaron de la mesa para ir a pagar la cuenta y Ron aprovechó para hablar con Hermione.

Ejem… Hermione…

¿Sí Ronald? – a la castaña no le gustaba mucho el tono de timidez que él estaba tomando.

Me… me gustaría quedar contigo antes de volver a América.

Bueno… nos veremos mañana en la fiesta.

Sí… pero me refiero a quedar los dos, a solas.

Hermione se quedó mirando a su amigo entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Realmente no le estaba gustando nada el tono. Era como cuando él quería pedirle algo y no se atrevía por miedo a cómo reaccionaría ella. ¿Acaso quería retomar su relación? Al pensarlo a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ¿Y ella? ¿Quería ella retomar esa relación?

Es que necesito hablar contigo Hermione – el tono de Ron era de súplica y ella no pudo negarse ante esos ojos azules tan intensos.

Claro… ¿Cuándo quieres quedar?

¿Cenamos esta noche?

De acuerdo.

Te recojo a las ocho. Y… gracias, es algo muy importante para mí.

Harry y Ginny volvieron a la mesa y al poco rato Hermione se despidió de ellos diciendo que tenía muchísimo trabajo en el despacho. Se despidió de Ron hasta la noche, lo que hizo que su amiga los mirara con un brillo de renovada esperanza, y se marchó.

Aquella tarde poco trabajo adelantó. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Ron y en qué podría ser tan importante como para no poder hablarlo delante de sus mejores amigos. Si lo que Ron quería era volver con ella… bueno, Hermione tenía muy claro que lo quería, pero como un amigo o incluso como un hermano, pero no lo amaba. Al pensar en eso su cara se entristeció. Hacía mucho tiempo que no amaba a nadie ni se sentía amada por nadie. A parte de sus amigos. Había muchas noches, cuando llegaba a su apartamento, en las que echaba de menos tener compañía, y aún más desde que Crookshanks había muerto el año anterior.

A las siete salió del despacho y a las ocho menos cuarto ya estaba arreglada y esperando a Ron. Como no sabía dónde iban a cenar, se había puesto un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes con el largo por la rodilla. A las ocho en punto Ron llamó a la puerta, lo que extrañó a la castaña pues su amigo jamás había sido puntual. Hermione bajó al portal y se sonrojó al ver la mirada de admiración que le echó Ron.

- Vaya… estás… muy guapa – logró articular el chico, quien al verla había recordado momentos de cuando estaban juntos.

- Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. He reservado mesa en el PIP'S. No es un restaurante muy elegante pero es bastante tranquilo.

- Me parece perfecto Ron.

Hicieron la mayor parte del camino en silencio, hablando principalmente de cómo veían a Harry y a Ginny, y Ron preguntando sobre los demás: Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean… Llegaron al restaurante y enseguida los acomodaron en la mesa que Ron había reservado. Hermione veía que su amigo estaba bastante nervioso, lo que hizo que perdiera el poco apetito que tenía. Pidieron la cena y cuando el camarero se retiró después de servirles un par de copas de vino, Hermione decidió no esperar más.

Muy bien Ronald ¿De qué querías hablar?

¿Cómo? – Se sobresaltó el pelirrojo. – Vaya, no recordaba lo directa que eres.

Mira, hace muchos años que nos conocemos demasiado bien. Sé que hay algo que te incomoda, y que es referente a nosotros dos, porque sino, lo habrías dicho delante de Harry y Ginny. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hermione yo… es que… no sé por dónde empezar…

Intentaré ayudarte: Ron, te quiero – dijo cogiéndole la mano por encima la mesa, notando cómo el chico se ponía tenso – pero… te quiero como a un hermano. No quiero hacerte daño, pero creo que lo mejor es decir la verdad.

¿Cómo a un hermano? – Balbuceó el chico, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera mal, pero al segundo siguiente él sonrió ampliamente. – Vaya, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.

¿Perdón? – Ahora era ella la que no entendía.

Hermione, quería hablar contigo a solas porque… estoy saliendo con alguien, de hecho nos vamos a comprometer y, no sé, sentí que tenías que ser tú la primera en saberlo por mí, porque no sabía qué sentimientos había todavía entre nosotros, pero lo cierto es que yo también te quiero como a una hermana.

Pero Ron… ¡Esto es fantástico! – y se levantó para darle un abrazo – y dime ¿quién es ella?

Sé que es difícil de entender pero es… Pansy.

¿De veras? ¿Te has enamorado de una Slytheryn? ¿De una amiga de Malfoy? Ya verás cuando se entere tu hermana. – se burló su amiga.

En parte quería que tú fueras la primera en saberlo porque así me ayudarás a aplacar la cólera de la enana.

El resto de la cena transcurrió mucho más distendido, con bromas, recordando viejos tiempos, de amigos, de novios… Ron le contó cómo se habían enamorado con Pansy y luego le preguntó por su vida.

¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Sales con alguien?

Pues… no, lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo para el amor. Bueno, ya me conoces.

¿Y el chico que te acompaña en las recepciones?

¿Blaise? Es un compañero y un amigo, pero no hay nada entre nosotros.

Ginny dice que vais juntos a todas partes…

Claro… Ginny quiere que me sonsaques información – se rió Hermione – dile a tu hermana, que cuando salga con alguien será la primera en enterarse.

Ese Blaise… ¿no estaba también en Slytheryn?

Sí. Era uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaron a Malfoy, igual que tu Pansy.

Qué curioso el destino… - dijo Ron – Toda la vida odiándonos con los Sly y hemos terminado estando más unidos a ellos que nunca.

Excepto con Draco – apuntó Hermione.

Sí, pero él es el nexo de todo…

Cuando Hermione se fue a dormir, sentía que su pecho se había librado de un gran peso. Sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo era completamente libre.

Capítulo 2: La fiesta.

El sábado por la mañana Hermione se levantó temprano y con desgana. Había quedado con Ginny para ir a mirar unos vestidos para la boda de George y Angelina que se celebraría en La Madriguera dentro de un mes. Pero ya le había advertido a su amiga que no quería regresar tarde, pues conocía muy bien a Ginny y era capaz de pasarse horas y horas probándose vestidos.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de alta costura de Madame Patil, quien era una antigua compañera y amiga suya de Hogwarts. Nada más entrar ésta las recibió con los brazos abiertos.

¡Ginny! ¡Hermione!

Hola Parvati. ¡Vaya! Tu barriga crece a pasos agigantados. – la abrazó Ginny como pudo - ¿Cuánto te queda?

Calculo que poco más de un mes. Pronto veremos su carita.

¿Cómo está Seamus?

Histérico. Ni que fuera a parir él – se rió la muchacha – Pero muy contento. ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita?

Necesitamos un par de vestidos – respondió Ginny.

¿Para la boda del siglo? Es muy pronto, si todavía no han fijado la fecha, no sabéis si hará frío o calor…

No, no, no… para esa, si es que nos invitan, ya vendremos. Es para la boda de mi hermano. Se casa en Abril.

Muy bien, pasemos dentro. En Abril… a ver qué tenemos…

Así, probándose todos los vestidos que Parvati iba sacando, Ginny y Hermione se pasaron toda la mañana. Y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, ese día Hermione se lo pasó bien yendo de compras. Cuando salieron de la tienda, se fueron a comer, donde se les unió Harry, pero no Ron, por lo que Hermione dedujo que todavía no les había dicho nada. Después de comer, Hermione volvió a su apartamento para darse un buen baño y preparase para la fiesta de la noche en la mansión de los Malfoy. Diez minutos antes de que llegara Blaise ya estaba preparada. Se estaba contemplando en el espejo cuando su compañero llegó.

¡Uau jefa! Estás… impresionante – Blaise se había quedado maravillado ante la aparición de Hermione.

Te tengo dicho que no quiero que me llames así. Esta noche somos amigos. Y gracias. ¿No crees que es un poco… atrevido?

El chico volvió a mirar a su amiga. Llevaba un vestido largo dorado que brillaba como si estuviera hecho de purpurina y era tan ceñido que Blaise se preguntó si la chica llevaba ropa interior, pues no lo parecía. Se había recogido el pelo dejando caer unos bucles en un lado y se había maquillado ligeramente. A Blaise le estaban pasando por la cabeza pensamientos no muy decentes, así que se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y sonrió a su amiga.

Claro que es atrevido, pero es que así es como se debe vestir para ir a estas fiestas una mujer tan guapa como tú. ¿Nos vamos?

Nos vamos al campo de batalla.

No digas eso. Seguro que nos divertiremos.

Sabes que no se me dan bien las relaciones sociales.

Pues deberías empezar a practicar si al final se confirma tu candidatura para ministro de magia.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Prométeme que no me dejarás sola durante la fiesta.

Está bien… aunque tal vez tenga que ir al baño en algún momento. ¿También me acompañarás allí?

No seas idiota – Hermione se rió.

Estás preciosa cuando te ríes, deberías hacerlo más a menudo y tendrías más candidatos a tu corazón.

No tengo tiempo para eso Blaise.

Porque no quieres – el chico se encogió de hombros.

¿Y tú? Tampoco sales con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Es que estoy esperando a que te fijes en mí – se burló él.

Casi nunca hablamos de cosas tan personales, a pesar de que somos amigos y nos conocemos bien. Espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Lo mismo te digo – dijo el chico dándole un fraternal beso en la mejilla – Bien. Hemos llegado. ¿Entramos?

Cogidos del brazo subieron la escalinata de la Mansión Malfoy, en las afueras de Londres. El Hall estaba decorado en tonos verde y dorado, y se escuchaba una deliciosa música proveniente del Salón. Unos elfos les pidieron las invitaciones y luego los dejaron entrar.

Vaya, verde, dorado y negro. Cómo no. – ironizó Hermione.

Son los colores favoritos de Astoria – explicó Blaise.

Creí que el verde era por Slytheryn.

Claro. El verde de Slytheryn, el dorado de sus ojos y el negro de Malfoy.

¿Tiene los ojos dorados? No lo sabía.

¡Hermione! – gritó una conocida voz –Menos mal que has llegado, hace cinco minutos que estoy aquí y ya empezaba a aburrirme.

Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo vas a aburrirte con tanto que mirar? Hola Harry.

Hola Herms. Vaya, estás fantástica. Hola Blaise – dijo el pelinegro estrechando la mano del otro. - ¿Cómo se porta la jefa?

Bueno, tú la conoces mejor que yo. – respondió Blaise poniendo cara de circunstancias.

No exageres. Eres un privilegiado. Poco trabajo te doy todavía. Ya verás a partir del Lunes… - se rió la castaña.

Vaya, ahí llega Ron – dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca.

¿Es Pansy la que va con él? – se sorprendió Blaise.

Sí, resulta que trabajan juntos en Nueva York – explicó Hermione.

Hola a todos… - saludó el pelirrojo besando a las chicas.

¡Blaise! – Pansy lo abrazó efusivamente - ¿Con quién has venido?

Con Hermione Granger, mi jefa. – respondió él al abrazo.

Qué pesado eres llamándome así. – Bufó Hermione molesta – Hola Pansy, hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos.

Pues sí, Hermione… Debo decir que estás fantástica. – Y ante la extrañada mirada del resto, Pansy la abrazó y aprovechó para murmurarle al oído – Gracias por tu apoyo.

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo un poco insegura. Luego se dirigieron todos al salón. Cogieron copas de Champán y comenzaron a saludar a la gente. Había muchísimas personas. Algunos los saludaban por obligación, otros con curiosidad y otros con efusividad. Hermione estaba hablando con el Ministro de Magia Shaklebott y con su esposa cuando oyó una voz muy conocida detrás suyo.

Buenas noches – ese arrastrar de las palabras era inconfundible – Señor Ministro, señora… permítanme presentarles a mi prometida…

Draco Malfoy se quedó mudo cuando la otra persona que estaba con el Ministro se dio la vuelta y vio que era…

Granger… - terminó incorrectamente la frase.

¿Cómo? – se sobresaltó Astoria.

Disculpen… les presento a la señorita Astoria Greengrass. – rectificó sin apartar los ojos de Hermione.

Es un placer conocerla – saludó cortésmente el Ministro.

Igualmente… aunque sé que hoy soy el centro de atención, me siento empequeñecida por estar entre tanta gente importante –su sonrisa era encantadora. – Y cielo… ¿Quién has dicho que es esta guapa invitada?

Soy Hermione Granger, señorita Greengrass, Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágica y Juez Supremo del Wizengamot.

Vaya, es usted muy joven para tener cargos tan altos ¿no? – Astoria se estaba incomodando viendo que Draco no apartaba los ojos de la castaña.

Es que la señorita Granger es una bruja excepcional. Yo diría que es la mejor bruja que ha existido desde los tiempos de los fundadores de Hogwarts – sentenció Shaklebott sonriendo.

No exagere Ministro – dijo Hermione sonrojándose – Es un placer conocerla señorita Greengrass.

Igualmente… - aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo, creando un momento de tensión que se vio interrumpido por Blaise.

¡Hermione! Por fin te encuentro. Llevo mucho rato buscándote… Hola Draco. Mi enhorabuena. – dijo dando un apretón de manos a su amigo, aunque luego se paralizó un instante antes de saludar a la prometida – Hola Astoria… Felicidades a ti también… estás… radiante…

Gra… gracias Blaise – respondió ésta con un leve sonrojo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

¿Para qué me buscabas? – Le preguntó la castaña a su amigo para romper el silencio.

Para bailar… ¿Te apetece?

Claro vamos – y cogiéndose de su brazo se alejaron de allí.

Empezaron a bailar y Blaise estaba muy callado, algo inusual en él, y como Hermione imaginaba la causa, quiso tantear el terreno.

No recuerdo a Astoria del colegio ¿iba a nuestro curso?

No, es dos años más pequeña, la que sí estudió con nosotros fue su hermana Daphne. – respondió melancólicamente.

¿La conocías de antes? – siguió interrogando Hermione.

Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace siglos.

Astoria es una chica muy guapa.

Pero al hacer ese comentario Blaise la miró y se quedó callado hasta que finalmente asintió.

Sí, lo es.

Blaise, vamos a tener una charla. Creo que llevas un peso encima que necesitas compartir con alguien. Algo que no le puedes confesar a tu mejor amigo…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Llámalo intuición femenina. Mañana te vienes a comer a casa.

Pero…

Es una orden de tu jefa – dijo Hermione en un tono que más parecía estar regañando a un niño pequeño que a un amigo.

Está bien… ya salió la jerarquía – se burló Blaise dándose por vencido, pero agradeciendo ese hombro que le ofrecía Hermione.

La música terminó y salieron de la pista de baile. Blaise dijo que iba a saludar a unos antiguos colegas de Slytheryn y Hermione decidió salir a tomar el aire. La terraza estaba desierta, y no era de extrañar, pues las noches de Marzo no eran calurosas. Se acercó a la barandilla y respiró hondo admirando el paisaje que se distinguía desde allí. Los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy eran espectaculares. Al recordar dónde estaba y quién era el dueño de aquello, su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo entre los recuerdos y se paró en uno muy concreto y que ella creía haber enterrado para siempre.

"El curso pasó rápido. Tanto que cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban haciendo los EXTASIS, aunque algunos de ellos no los necesitaban, pues sabían de sobra que estaban aprobados con Supera Las Expectativas en todo. Se hizo una sencilla ceremonia de graduación y un pequeño lunch para celebrarlo y luego empezaron los preparativos de la vuelta a casa. Hermione se dirigía a su sala común para terminar de recoger sus cosas cuando, al pasar por delante del baño de los prefectos unas manos la arrastraron hacia dentro tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Su primera sensación fue de miedo, pero a los pocos segundos reconoció a la otra persona. El olor a menta era inconfundible: Malfoy. Así que su estado de ánimo pasó del miedo al enfado. Se zafó de las manos del chico.

Por las barbas de Merlín Malfoy, tienes que dejar esa costumbre de arrastrar a la gente de sorpresa. – le espetó malhumorada.

Ese genio Granger – respondió el rubio sonriendo divertido.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te has pasado el curso sin hablarme y ahora…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el chico la estaba besando. Era un beso suave, lento, pero cargado de…¿necesidad? ¿deseo? Sin darse cuenta se estaba entregando a él como una quinceañera, hasta que su sentido común apareció y la cara de cierto pelirrojo se materializó en su cabeza. Entonces se apartó del rubio.

¿Qué significa esto Malfoy? – estaba aturdida.

¿Qué quieres tú que signifique? – preguntó el Slytheryn enigmáticamente.

Nada…

En tal caso, nada significará… Es mi despedida. No creo que eso le haga daño a nadie, pero si alguna vez se sabe…

Sí, sí, sí… lo negarás todo. Igual que yo – sonrió Hermione – Entonces… ¿aquí nos despedimos?

Exacto – y diciendo esto el rubio se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo ante la voz de la chica.

Que te vaya bien… Draco – y ella salió antes, echando a correr por el pasillo.

Seguro que a ti te irá muy bien… Hermione – susurró él, creyendo que ella no lo había oído, pero sí lo había echo."

Hermione suspiró recordando aquel momento. ¡Cuánto había cambiado su vida desde entonces! Y por mucho que había intentado olvidarlo, en más de una ocasión ese beso había vuelto a su cabeza. Incluso alguna vez estando con Ron… De pronto sintió que no estaba sola en la terraza. No necesitaba que la otra persona hablara, su olor era inconfundible. ¿Llevaría mucho rato observándola? Se dio la vuelta intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía, pues tener a su antiguo enemigo cerca siempre la incomodaba.

Deberías dejar esa costumbre de acechar a la gente en la oscuridad Malfoy.

¿Sabes? No creí que vinieras a la fiesta. – respondió el chico ignorando su comentario.

Y no iba a venir. Pero me obligaron.

¿Potter y su novia?

Para ser más exactos fue tu amigo Blaise.

Blaise… sabía que trabajabais juntos, pero no que fuerais tan amigos. O acaso hay algo más que amistad… El chico es un buen partido, guapo, soltero, rico, sangre limpia…

Sabes muy bien que todo eso no me importa Malfoy. Y no, no estoy saliendo con Blaise. Es un compañero de trabajo y un buen amigo. – Se enfadó Hermione.

Está bien… - Al rubio se le escapó una carcajada al ver el enfado de ella.

Vaya… ¿sabes que tienes una risa muy bonita? Deberías hacerlo más a menudo – comentó Hermione.

Soy un hombre demasiado ocupado. No tengo tiempo para reír, lo cierto es que creo que no lo hago nunca…

Pues deberías.

Malfoy se acercó hasta situarse al lado de la chica y dejó vagar su mirada por los jardines. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio y Hermione creyó que había olvidado que ella estaba allí, así que aprovechó para volver a la fiesta. Pero cuando se giró, Draco la retuvo tomándola por el brazo.

Pasaré el lunes por tu despacho, tengo que hablar contigo Granger.

¿Conmigo? ¿Acaso tienes problemas legales? Creo que tus abogados son muy buenos… - dijo ella girándose de nuevo hacia él.

No es nada de eso – le respondió el rubio mirándola fijamente – es por una oferta que me hiciste hace mucho tiempo… si todavía lo recuerdas.

Por supuesto que me acuerdo, pero jamás viniste…

Porque hasta ahora no me ha hecho falta, sólo espero que no haya vencido… -Hermione notó un deje de esperanza en la voz del chico.

El lunes a partir de las ocho estaré en mi despacho. Y si me lo permites, volveré a la fiesta antes de que se pregunten dónde me he metido.

Draco la soltó del brazo y volvió su mirada al jardín, como si ella no estuviera ya allí. Hermione lo miró un instante y luego entró de nuevo en el salón sin percatarse de que alguien más los había visto. En cuanto entró, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos la habían estado buscando, pues la rodearon enseguida nada más entrar.

¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? – le dijo Ginny enfadada – estábamos preocupados por ti.

¿Y por qué estabais preocupados? Que yo sepa, no corro ningún peligro – inquirió sonriendo.

Media hora sin verte… en un lugar lleno de antiguos enemigos… sabiendo que algunos sólo cambiaron de bando por conveniencia… - Ginny se exasperó ante la despreocupación de su amiga.

Ginny tiene razón, con los rumores que corren sobre la posibilidad de que seas el próximo Ministro de Magia, los fieles a la pureza de sangre como tu nuevo amigo Zabinni o Malfoy… - corroboró Harry.

Chicos… todo eso pertenece al pasado, y hasta que no aprendamos a olvidarlo no podremos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Además, yo ya me retiro, creo que ya me he dejado ver lo suficiente.

Te acompaño a casa – se ofreció Harry.

No es necesario, me desapareceré y en un plis habré llegado.

Bueno, en tal caso nos vemos mañana en La Madriguera – se despidió Ginny.

No iré, he quedado para comer. Lo siento.

Pero…

Ginny, tengo una vida a parte de vosotros. Nos vemos el Lunes en el Ministerio Harry – Y sin dar más tiempo a réplicas, se dirigió donde estaba Blaise, se despidió de él y se marchó.

Capítulo 3: Confesiones.

Hermione se levantó el domingo a media mañana. Como Blaise no llegaría hasta la una, decidió darse un baño en vez de una ducha. Se relajó dentro del agua caliente y rememoró la fiesta de la noche anterior. Ver a Pansy Parkinson con Ron no le había causado ningún shock, a pesar de que formaban una pareja un tanto peculiar. Lo que sí la había afectado había sido volver a ver a su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy. Estaba más alto que la última vez que lo había visto en Hogwarts, más alto y más… atlético, sí esa era la palabra. Seguramente iba al gimnasio. Y estaba el tema del qué quería hablarle… ¿qué diablos sería? ¿Qué preocupaciones podía tener alguien tan poderoso que no se las pudieran resolver sus abogados? ¿Por qué ahora, después de diez años sin verse? Miró el reloj que tenía en el cuarto de baño. Faltaba una hora para que llegara su invitado, así que salió de la bañera, se vistió y se metió en la cocina a preparar su fantástica lassagna de carne que tanto gustaba a todo el mundo. A Hermione le encantaba cocinar al estilo muggle, la ayudaba a relajarse y a olvidarse del estrés. A la una en punto Blaise llegó al apartamento de Hermione. Se sirvieron una copa de vino mientras la lassagna se enfriaba y comentaban la fiesta de la noche anterior. Luego se sentaron a comer y mientras Hermione servía los platos, el chico estuvo muy callado, aunque Hermione notaba que algo se debatía dentro de él.

¿Te pasa algo Blaise?

¿Perdón? ¿A mi? No, nada. Oye, esto tiene muy buena pinta. ¿De veras lo has cocinado tú?

Sabes perfectamente que está delicioso, has probado mi lassagna muchas veces, así que no intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Qué te pasa?

Te he dicho que estoy bien… no me pasa nada… - respondió dulcemente el chico.

Ya, y yo soy el maharajá de Kapurtala – ironizó Hermione.

¿Quién? – la cara de extrañeza hizo que Hermione se echara a reír.

Nadie Blaise, es una expresión muggle para decir que no me lo creo. A ti te pasa algo y creo que está relacionado con la prometida de Malfoy.

El chico se tensó inmediatamente. Aunque Hermione no había pronunciado su nombre directamente, la sola mención de Astoria lo entristecía.

Suéltalo ya Blaise, ¿o tengo que darte veritaserum para sacártelo?

No… me atrevo… - murmuró el chico con un hilillo de voz

¿Por qué?

Porque si te lo cuento estaré admitiendo que todavía siento algo por Astoria, y eso no está bien.

Blaise… no vas admitir nada que ya sabes que es cierto.

Tienes razón… - se quedó un momento en silencio y luego comenzó a explicarse- Como te dije, conozco a Astoria desde que nació. Nuestras familias hace generaciones que son amigas. Las vacaciones de verano las pasábamos juntos y nos reuníamos muchas veces. Mis padres siempre habían soñado con un matrimonio entre las familias, pero el anuncio nunca llegaba, claro que mis padres querían que Daphne fuera la elegida, pero cuando ésta se marchó a Australia, pusieron sus ojos en Astoria. Esa idea nos agradaba a ambos, pues con los años nos habíamos enamorado locamente. Pero sus padres apuntaban más alto y una tarde Astoria vino a mi casa llorando. Me contó que su padre la había prometido a Draco y aunque ella había llorado y pataleado, la decisión era firme. Draco vino a verme esa noche, enfadado porque sus padres le habían concertado un matrimonio muy conveniente para la familia y los negocios. Les pregunté, por separado claro, que qué iban a hacer y ambos contestaron lo mismo: su deber para con la familia era lo primero. Así pues, Astoria me pidió que la olvidara y que rehiciera mi vida y Draco se volvió más distante, pues creo que siempre sospechó que yo sentía algo por ella. De eso hace dos años y no había vuelto a ver a Astoria hasta ayer. Creí tener superados esos sentimientos pero cuando la vi… tan hermosa… odié a Draco, mi mejor amigo, cuando él tampoco tiene la culpa.

¿Cómo que no? Podría haber dicho que no al compromiso. Si no la ama…

Yo no sé si Draco la ama… siempre dijo que Astoria era muy guapa. Además, en el fondo a él le da lo mismo, porque lo único que debe hacer es dar un heredero a la familia. Por lo demás, nadie le dirá nada si se acuesta con otras, por eso es un Malfoy.

Sinceramente, me parece una barbaridad que en los tiempos que estamos, todavía se hagan estas cosas tan… medievales.

El resto de la comida fue un poco triste, pues Blaise se dedicó a llorar todo lo que guardaba dentro. Finalmente, a media tarde, Blaise dijo que ya la había agobiado bastante y decidió marcharse.

Sabes que no me importa, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras Blaise – le dijo dulcemente Hermione.

Por cierto… ¿no vas los domingos a comer a La Madriguera? – le preguntó extrañado su amigo.

Sí, pero como me necesitabas, hoy me lo salté, además… Ron y Pansy les anunciaban su compromiso, y aunque me hubiera gustado ver la cara de los Weasley… prefiero no haber ido, ya me encontraré las consecuencias mañana… con Ginny.

Pues que no te pase nada, porque menuda es la pelirroja. En fin, gracias por todo Hermione y hasta mañana – Blaise se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Hasta mañana…

Hermione recogió los restos de la comida y sin darse cuenta los echó en el plato de Crookshanks. Cuando recordó que su gato ya no estaba con ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Luego se sentó en el sofá y puso en marcha la tele, pues aunque vivía en el mundo mágico, le gustaba enterarse de las noticias en el otro lado y ver algunas películas y series que hacían en ella.

El lunes amaneció con lluvia, quizás un presagio de lo que supondría ese día en la oficina. Hermione se vistió con un traje pantalón azul marino y unas bailarinas. No le apetecía ponerse tacón. Se recogió el pelo en una cola baja y llegó a su oficina diez minutos antes de la hora de comienzo. Su secretaria, una pobre becaria de poco más de 20 años, ya estaba esperándola y tenía cara de susto.

Buenos días Mary – la saludó Hermione - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Verá señorita Granger, yo le he dicho que todavía no había llegado, que esperara aquí fuera porque yo no sabía si usted querría atenderle… - la pobre chica estaba muy apurada.

¿Que hay alguien en mi despacho? ¿Y quién es? – Hermione se estaba enfadando con la visita sorpresa.

No me ha dicho su nombre. Es un hombre, muy alto y rubio y muy altanero.

Malfoy… - murmuró Hermione.

Oh, vaya… no lo sabía…

No te preocupes, no pasa nada, siempre ha hecho lo mismo. Por favor, si viene alguien más, avísame antes de dejarlos pasar. Sea quien sea.

Claro, no… no se preocupe.

Hermione entró en su despachó un poco molesta por la falta de respeto de Malfoy, y dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta. El chico estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la amplia ventana que tenía el despacho de la castaña. Hermione lo contempló un momento. Realmente Draco había cambiado en diez años, ya no parecía el enclenque rubio sino un hombre curtido y que entrenaba su cuerpo. Sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, el rubio habló secamente.

Llegas tarde Granger.

¿Perdón? – Hermione creía haber oído mal. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

He dicho que llegas tarde.

Para empezar, se saluda con un Buenos días; seguiré con un: aunque no es de tu incumbencia, siempre llego a esta hora; y terminaré con un: ¿no te han enseñado a no entrar en los sitios sin ser invitado?

Está bien: Buenos días Granger. Sé que siempre llegas a las ocho, pero son las ocho y dos minutos. Y sí me enseñaron, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Nunca cambiarás Malfoy – suspiró Hermione – La pobre Mary lleva un disgusto enorme por haberte dejado entrar.

¿Mary?

Mi secretaria, Malfoy.

Ah, si… esa chiquilla de ahí fuera. Es bonita, aunque un poco… simplona.

Es muy eficiente, hace bien su trabajo y obedece las normas… - le contestó secamente Hermione.

Claro… las normas… olvidaba que tú siempre las hacías seguir a rajatabla hasta que empezaste a saltártelas en quinto curso… Y eso que eras Prefecta.

A ver, tengo mucho trabajo. ¿A qué has venido? Que yo sepa, tú y yo no tenemos asuntos comunes que tratar.

Ya te dije que venía a cobrarme una antigua promesa.

Eso fue hace diez años Draco, estabas pasando por un mal momento…

Qué bien suena mi nombre en tus labios… Hermione. Pero vamos al grano, que yo también tengo mucho trabajo. No te pedí ayuda entonces porque no la necesité. ¿Un mal momento familiar? Mientras mi madre estuviera bien, y lo estaba, lo que le ocurriera a mi padre me importaba poco. El día que me encontraste llorando no tenía nada que ver con ellos sino con otra cosa, o persona.

En tal caso, si ya lo has superado… no veo en qué puedo ayudarte.

Necesito que me ayudes con Astoria…

¿¿Perdón?? – Hermione dio un brinco en su butaca.

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la puerta del despacho se abrió, entrando por ella una pelirroja furiosa.

¡¡¡¡Hermione Jane Granger!!!! ¿¡¿¡Cómo has podido!?!? ¡¡¡Tú lo sabías y por eso no viniste ayer a comer!!!

Buenos días Ginny – respondió su amiga – veo que te has levantado con mucha energía hoy.

No me tomes el pelo. Eres una traidora.

Un momento, alto ahí señorita – Hermione se levantó y se encaró con su amiga – Ron y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo y jamás volveremos a estar juntos. Somos amigos, casi hermanos, como los sois tú y Harry para mí.

Muy enternecedor – dijo Malfoy desde un rincón del despacho riendo.

¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí hurón? – se encaró Ginny con él, sorprendida de verlo – esto es un asunto familiar.

Ginny… Draco estaba aquí de visita antes de que entraras hecha una furia…

Aunque me encantaría ver cómo termina esto… tengo negocios que atender – siguió Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír – Si me lo permite, señorita Weasley, la futura boda de tu hermano con mi mejor amiga tampoco me hace gracia, pero como dice Hermione… ya son mayores.

Cállate, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión – refunfuñó de nuevo Ginny.

Hermione, un placer volver a verte. Tenemos que seguir discutiendo el asunto, ¿te envío una lechuza?

Claro… haré un hueco en la agenda. Adiós Draco.

Y con una última sonrisa, el rubio salió del despacho y cerró la puerta, la cual se abrió al instante dejando entrar a Harry.

- Sabía que estarías aquí. Ginny, me prometiste que no avasallarías a Hermione.

- Te mentí.

- Ya lo veo. Oye Hermione, lo siento. Lo cierto es que la noticia fue un bombazo.

- Me lo imagino. ¿Cómo se lo tomó Molly? – Hermione hablaba con su amigo ignorando a la pelirroja que seguía enfurruñada.

- Bueno… primero se desmayó pero luego, al conocer a Pansy… lo cierto es que se ve buena chica… - Harry miraba de reojo a su novia.

- ¿Buena chica? Pues a mi no me gusta – explotó de nuevo Ginny.

- Pero Ginny… no eres tú quien se va a casar con ella, sino Ron. Él la ha escogido, así que seguro que es buena persona. – La abrazó Hermione.

- Pero yo quería… siempre tuve la esperanza de que Ron y tú… de que tú terminaras siendo de la familia.

- Cariño… siempre he sido de la familia. Vosotros sois mi familia mágica, los hermanos y hermana que nunca tuve, y eso no cambiará por muchas Pansy que vengan. Y no intentes liarme de nuevo con Charlie.

Ante este comentario, los tres se pusieron a reír pues recordaron cómo Ginny intentó que Hermione y Charlie se liaran cuando Ron se marchó a Nueva York.

Lo siento… y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hacía el hurón Malfoy en tu despacho?

Quería comentarme un asunto, pero cierta pelirroja nos ha interrumpido la reunión.

Mejor, seguro que no era nada bueno, por lo menos, no para ti. Cuando lo he visto, he estado a punto de lanzarle un moco-murciélago.

¿No sabes qué quería? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

No – mintió la castaña.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy de acuerdo con Ginny. Ándate con ojo. Malfoy sigue siendo un Malfoy y sólo mira su propio beneficio – le aconsejó Harry.

Claro, no te preocupes – La chica suspiró aliviada al oír que llamaban a la puerta – Adelante, pase – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Siento interrumpir la fiesta jefa – Blaise asomó la cabeza – pero tenemos una reunión con el Wizengamot. Buenos días Harry, buenos días Ginny.

Gracias, Blaise, espérame, salgo en dos minutos. Lo siento chicos. ¿Seguimos discutiendo el viernes en la comida, como siempre?

Claro – Harry y Ginny se despidieron y se marcharon. Hermione recogió una carpeta y salió tras Blaise, pensando en Malfoy.

La reunión resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo, y Hermione regresó al despacho bastante molesta por haber perdido una mañana entera entre discusiones infantiles y reuniones estúpidas. Entró en su despacho sin saludar a Mary y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se dirigió al ventanal donde esa mañana había estado Malfoy y descubrió que todavía se podía oler su fragancia. No era un olor desagradable, sino que era algo dulzón como el caramelo y fresco, como la hierbabuena. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse y… "toc, toc, toc"

Y ahora qué ocurre – murmuró molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió pero no había nadie - ¿Has llamado a la puerta Mary?

No señorita Granger.

Pero yo he oído un… - "toc, toc, toc" de nuevo se oyó. Hermione se giró y entonces vio una lechuza golpeando los cristales de la ventana. – Quién me envía… - pero no terminó su frase pues en cuanto cogió el pergamino supo quién se lo enviaba.

El pergamino olía igual que su dueño, a hierbabuena, y estaba escrito en una impecable letra aristocrática. "Te veo esta noche, a las nueve, en Cabeza de Puerco. DM". Hermione no daba crédito a lo que leía. Él tenía un problema y la citaba en secreto en Hogsmead para contárselo. Ni que fueran unos chiquillos viéndose a escondidas. Ahora mismo le enviaba una lechuza negándose a tal tontería, pero… la curiosidad pudo más. Si Malfoy necesitaba verla tan en secreto, y su tema de conversación sería Astoria… lo mejor era verse en algún lugar donde no hubiera oídos indiscretos ni conocidos de la muchacha. Hermione recordó a Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore. Sí, ese sería un lugar discreto pues poca gente iba allí un lunes por la noche. El resto de la tarde Hermione no pudo concentrarse, y eso la ponía de mal humor. Realmente este estaba siendo un lunes muy poco productivo, y eso no le gustaba nada. A las seis suspiró y recogió sus cosas. Al salir del despacho se encontró con Blaise.

Hola jefa. ¿Sales a respirar un poco?

No Blaise, me voy a casa – Zabinni miró a la secretaria y ésta se encogió de hombros.

¿A casa? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro que me encuentro bien, solo estoy cansada.

¿Te acompaño? – se ofreció el chico.

No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana – y diciendo esto desapareció por una de las chimeneas de red flu.

A las nueve menos cinco se apareció Hermione en las afueras de Cabeza de Puerco. Todavía dudaba de que eso fuera una buena idea, pero la curiosidad… entró y vio que había un par de mesas ocupadas, pero no veía a Malfoy. Aberforth salió de detrás de la barra para saludarla.

- Señorita Hermione, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi – dijo abrazándola.

- Sí amigo mío – Hermione le devolvió el abrazo.

- Ya es toda una mujer, y una muy importante he oído decir.

- Bueno… la gente exagera… oye estoy buscando…

- Sí, sí, sí… la está esperando arriba. Suba por esa escalera, verá tres puertas. Está en la de la izquierda.

- Gracias – dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

- Señorita Granger, si necesita algo… llámeme, sólo tiene que golpear tres veces con el pie en el suelo y vendré al momento.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada – lo tranquilizó ella.

- Sigo pensando que no es de fiar, aunque al final se pasara de bando…

Hermione decidió no escuchar más, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación que Aberforth le había indicado. Allí estaba él, de pie de espaldas a la hoguera, mirando fijamente la puerta.

Buenas noches Granger. Vuelves a llegar tarde. ¿Es una costumbre que has adquirido o solo lo haces para molestarme a mí?

Buenas noches Malfoy, por lo menos hoy has saludado primero. Y no te creas tan importante como para tenerte en consideración en mis pensamientos.

Touché – sonrió él – veo que tu sentido del humor ha mejorado. ¿Cenamos? – le dijo indicándole una mesa preparada para dos que había en un rincón y que Hermione no había visto.

Claro, si te atreves a probar lo que cocina Aberforth…

¿Me tomas por loco? Mis elfos han cocinado y nos servirán la cena.

Hermione se sentó en la silla que Draco le ofrecía. Éste le sirvió un poco de vino blanco en una copa y enseguida se sirvieron los primeros platos. A Draco le apareció una langosta con una salsa de menta y a Hermione otra con salsa de caramelo, su favorita. ¿Cómo lo sabía Draco? Decidió no preguntar, así se ahorraría un poco de presunción Malfoy.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías? – Hermione no quería que la cena se alargara mucho.

Qué impaciencia ¿Acaso no te gusta la cena? ¿O es la compañía? – La provocó Draco, sabiendo lo incómoda que estaba ella.

La cena es excelente, lo sabes perfectamente. En cuanto a la compañía… bueno, por ahora me reservo la opinión – respondió cautelosamente.

Entonces no es del todo desagradable…

Al grano Draco, quiero acostarme temprano, pues mañana tengo muchísimo trabajo ya que hoy no me habéis dejado trabajar.

Está bien… mira Granger, lo que voy a decirte no lo sabe nadie más, ni Blaise ni Pansy ni Theodore… nadie. Solamente lo sabrás tú y todavía no sé por qué recurro a ti. Como imagino sabes, mi compromiso matrimonial con Astoria Greengrass no es algo que yo haya buscado, sino que es un acuerdo entre las familias.

Entiendo… - dijo Hermione intentando aparentar asombro - ¿Y por qué no os habéis negado?

Yo no sé lo que opina Astoria, siempre ha sido un poco cabeza hueca y la han educado para hacer lo que su rango y su padre le impongan.

¿Y tú? ¿No te han educado para hacer lo que más convenga y no lo que tú quieres?

Precisamente por eso te pido ayuda. No me puedo negar a un acuerdo como ese sin que mi familia o mis negocios salgan perjudicados, así que espero que encuentres alguna ley que pueda anular esa tontería. Yo no estoy hecho para el matrimonio, jamás he sido fiel a ninguna mujer y no voy a serlo a una que ni siquiera me atrae.

Pues Astoria es muy hermosa.

Sí, por lo menos saldría un heredero guapo y de sangre limpia. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Mira Draco, yo no puedo perder el tiempo en tonterías así. Si no os queréis casar, romped vosotros mismos el compromiso.

Pero Astoria quiere casarse – se enfurruñó el rubio.

¿De veras? ¿Se lo has preguntado? Astoria no es tan tonta como tú crees. Tal vez quiera casarse, pero no contigo. Hazme un favor Draco y habla con ella.

Si esa es toda la ayuda que vas a darme Granger… Puedes irte – y diciendo esto, Draco, evidentemente molesto, se levantó de la mesa y se puso a mirar por la ventana dándole la espalda a la castaña, la cual se enfadó.

Mira Malfoy, si no te creyeras el ombligo del mundo, podrías ver que los demás también tienen opiniones y que no eres el único hombre en la tierra con quien Astoria querría casarse. ¿Acaso eres el único sangre limpia que queda? Buenas noches.

Hermione cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a salir, enfadada, pero Draco la retuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca.

Disculpa… te he pedido ayuda y te he ofendido cuando me dabas tu opinión.

Yo, no… - Hermione estaba sorprendida. Draco Malfoy ¿disculpándose?

Imagino que si lo has dicho es porque sospechas algo, siempre sabes más de lo que cuentas, así que lo haré, hablaré con Astoria.

Es lo mejor que puedes hacer – Hermione le encaró – Debo irme Draco, mañana me espera mucho trabajo, en serio.

Claro… Buenas noches Hermione.

La chica salió de la estancia sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían. Malfoy le había dado la razón y se había disculpado, a ella, a su enemiga de toda la vida… realmente, cada vez entendía menos a los hombres.

Capítulo 4: La decisión

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Draco, y no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Tal vez todavía no habían hablado del tema con Astoria, o tal vez no le había hecho caso y había decidido seguir con la boda, hasta que Blaise entró corriendo en su despacho y la abrazó.

¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? – le dijo Hermione entre enfadada por tanto revuelo y contenta por ver a su amigo alegre.

Para variar, no has leído el profeta ¿verdad?

Sabes que leo El Quisquilloso, es más veraz…

Pero si quieres temas del corazón…

Eso no me interesa Blaise – aunque tras la indiferencia comenzaba a sospechar la noticia.

¡Mira! – y el chico le enseñó el titular.

"RUPTURA INESPERADA. La pareja más glamorosa de la sociedad mágica, el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Astoria Greengrass, han decidido poner punto y final a su noviazgo una semana después del compromiso oficial…" – Leyó Hermione en voz alta – Vaya Blaise, estarás contento, ahora ya puedes estar con Astoria.

Lo cierto es que vino a verme, hace dos días. Me dijo que Draco había hablado con ella porque alguien muy inteligente le había dejado entrever que tal vez ella tampoco quería esa boda. Hablaron y decidieron, de mutuo acuerdo, romper el compromiso, así nadie queda como el malo. Pero deberemos esperar un tiempo antes de dejarnos ver juntos, sino, todo el mundo dirá que la culpa ha sido mía y la pondrán ella en mal lugar, pero no nos importa esperar un poco si después podemos estar el resto de nuestra vida juntos.

En serio, me alegro mucho por ti. Aunque creo que no debería importaros mucho lo que opine la gente si vosotros sois felices, pero… esa no es mi decisión… - sonrió Hermione.

Me pregunto ¿Con quién debió hablar Draco para tomar esa decisión? Astoria dice que si alguna vez conoce a esa persona le dará un abrazo enorme. Alguien muy inteligente le dijo Draco… - Blaise la miraba inquisitivamente – Draco y tú estuvisteis hablando durante la fiesta, en la terraza…

Vamos, Blaise. ¿En serio te imaginas a Draco pidiéndome consejo a mí? Recuerda que soy la sangre sucia a la que ha odiado toda su vida.

Mmmmm… pero la gente cambia Hermione, y Draco ha cambiado mucho. En fin, sea quien sea esa persona… gracias – y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione dando a entender que sabía que había sido ella.

Unos días después del anuncio de la ruptura, Hermione recibió un paquete. Era una caja de bombones de chocolate negro rellenos de crema de menta. La caja iba acompañada de una simple nota: "Gracias. D.M." Hermione sonrió y se comió un bombón, que por cierto estaba delicioso.

Desde que Astoria había roto su compromiso con Malfoy, Blaise estaba más contento que nunca. A veces llegaba por la mañana con un ramo de flores para Hermione, quien le tenía dicho que no hacía falta que le llevara flores. También las visitas de Draco al despacho de Hermione se habían hecho asiduas. No es que estuviera allí cada día, pero un par de veces por semana la visitaba, sobretodo los lunes. Precisamente, fue un lunes por la mañana, estando Draco en su despacho, cuando Hermione recibió una lechuza del Primer Ministro Shaklebott. Hermione leyó la nota, que tan solo rezaba: "Mañana a las nueve de la mañana, preséntese en mi despacho. Atentamente, Kingsley Shaklebott. Primer ministro de magia…"

Vaya… ¿Habré hecho algo? – se preocupó la castaña.

Yo creo… - dijo Draco leyendo la nota- creo que va anunciarte su decisión de nombrarte su sucesora como Ministro.

Venga ya… Shaklebott todavía puede aguantar años en el puesto. Pero que yo recuerde no he hecho nada mal, ni ninguno de mis chicos tampoco…

Granger… seguro que no has hecho nada mal. Eso es algo inconcebible – se burló Draco.

Vaya, a pesar de tu tono de burla, me lo tomaré como un cumplido – bufó Hermione.

Debo irme, tengo junta de accionistas a las diez. ¿Comemos juntos mañana? Así me cuentas lo que te ha dicho Shaklebott.

¿Mañana? Claro. Nos vemos a la una.

Malfoy salió por la puerta sin volver la vista. En cuanto se hubo marchado, Hermione se recostó en su silla pensativa. ¿Desde cuándo mantenían una relación tan cordial Draco y ella? ¿Por qué le parecía de lo más natural que él la visitara regularmente igual que hacían Harry o Ginny? Y sobretodo ¿Qué querría Shaklebott? Estaba segura que esa noche no podría dormir de nervios. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la cantidad de papeles que había en su escritorio pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque pronto la interrumpieron de nuevo.

¿Se puede pasar? – dijo una melena pelirroja asomando por la puerta.

¡Ginny! Claro, pasa… ¿cómo que has venido un lunes por la mañana?

Lo has olvidado, como de costumbre… Hoy tenemos que recoger los vestidos en casa de Parvati.

¿Vestidos?

¡Hermione! Los vestidos para la boda de George y Angelina este sábado…

¿Ya es este sábado? – fingió sorpresa Hermione.

No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado… - se enfadó Ginny.

Claro que no he olvidado la boda. Lo que sí había olvidado es lo de los vestidos. Dame cinco minutos, le doy un par de recados a Mary y nos vamos.

Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al salón de Madame Patil para recoger los vestidos y se encontraron con una sorpresa. En lugar de Parvati estaba su hermana Padma, a quien hacía varios años que no veían, pues ella había abierto una sucursal de la tienda en París.

¡Padma! – las chicas se abrazaron - ¿Cómo es que has venido?

¿No os habéis enterado? Parvati ya ha tenido al bebé y he venido para hacerme cargo de la tienda durante un tiempo.

Pues no lo sabíamos – dijo Ginny - ¿Y cuándo fue eso? Qué raro que Seamus no nos haya dicho nada.

Está demasiado embobado para reaccionar.

Dales nuestra enhorabuena. Ya nos pasaremos para llevarles un regalo para el bebé. – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Niño o niña?

Un niño, moreno y de ojos rasgados como su madre, pero tragón como su padre – se rió Padma – En fin, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

Las chicas recogieron sus vestidos y se fueron a comer. Estuvieron hablando de qué comprar al bebé de Parvati, de que el Viernes llegaban Ron y Pansy a La Madriguera…

¿Y tú? ¿Vendrás el viernes o el sábado por la mañana? – le preguntó Ginny.

Vendré el sábado. El viernes habrá mucho follón y es lo último que necesita tu madre.

¿Y vas a venir sola o acompañada? – siguió interrogando la pelirroja.

Pues… sola…

¿Sola? ¿Y tu amigo Zabinni?

Tiene otros planes… ¿Qué tiene de malo ir sola?

Bueno… nada… supongo.

Suéltalo Ginny – Hermione se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Una chica joven, guapa… sola en una fiesta…

Está bien… ya buscaré a alguien. Tal vez Blaise pueda cambiar sus planes…

Últimamente ya no se os ve tanto juntos. ¿Os habéis peleado? – Ginny era una cotilla de primer grado.

Al contrario, es que Blaise… se ve con alguien.

¿Tiene novia? ¿Quién es?

No te diré nada más Ginny Weasley. Cuando quieran que se sepa ya lo dirán ellos. Además, ¿Qué más te da a ti con quien salga Blaise?

Tienes razón. Sólo es que creía que él estaba enamorado de ti. En fin, como veo que no te sacaré más información, me voy. Harry me ha dado permiso para ausentarme esta mañana, pero debería trabajar un poco esta tarde y entregar unos informes que tengo pendientes.

OK. Nos vemos el sábado en la boda.

¿No comemos juntas el viernes?

Esta semana no. Tengo un montón de faena atrasada.

De acuerdo… entonces tendré que esperar al sábado para saber quien te acompañará…

Adiós Ginny – la despidió Hermione sonriendo.

Adiós Herms – dijo Ginny con cara de resignación.

El resto de la tarde Hermione se enfrascó en sus papeleos y se sorprendió cuando su secretaria llamó a la puerta para decir que se marchaba. La castaña se quedó un rato más y después también se marchó a casa.

El martes a las nueve menos cinco estaba en el despacho del Primer Ministro. Mientras esperaba que éste terminara una conversación en la red flu, la secretaria anunció la visita de Harry. Shaklebott también lo hizo pasar y ambos se sorprendieron al verse juntos en el despacho del Primer Ministro.

Bien, bien, bien… ¿por dónde empezar? – Shaklebott los miraba atentamente – Señor Potter, señorita Granger… cuánta formalidad ¿verdad? Como si no nos conociéramos… Bien… si no os importa, prefiero tutearos, me da más confianza.

No, claro - respondieron ambos un poco tensos.

Perfecto. Harry, Hermione. Os he hecho llamar para comunicaros algo muy importante que se decidió hace bastante tiempo. Por supuesto, la decisión final depende de vosotros pero… siempre creímos que esto sería lo mejor. Cuando la guerra contra Voldemort se estaba haciendo evidente, Dumbledore, yo y otras personas de la Orden tuvimos una reunión. Sabíamos que Scrimgeour sería destituido, así que esperábamos que yo fuera elegido como su sucesor. En caso de que así fuera, nuestro nuevo cometido era preparar a nuestros perfectos sucesores. Así pues, Minerva ha estado preparando a Longbottom para que se convierta en el nuevo director de Hogwarts, cosa que sucederá en breve. Y yo debo preparar a mi sucesor, pues dentro de un año pienso retirarme. Muchos piensan que mi sucesor por lógica deberías ser tú Harry…

Pero yo no… - Harry iba a protestar, pero Shaklebott levantó un dedo.

Pero, Dumbledore me aseguró que jamás aceptarías el cargo. ¿Se equivocaba Harry? ¿Quieres ser Ministro de Magia?

Precisamente, lo que iba a decir es que no quiero el puesto, señor.

Por eso mismo, Dumbledore quiso que designara a Hermione como sucesora.

¿Yo? Pero señor, normalmente es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores el que ocupa el puesto, yo no…

Señorita Granger, es usted una de las mejores aurores que han existido. Si no se ha dedicado a esa profesión es porque no ha querido. Además se mueve muy bien tanto en el terreno teórico como en el práctico. Conoce al dedillo todas nuestras normas y leyes. Creo que es la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos. Y creemos que es la mejor candidata al puesto.

Estoy de acuerdo al cien por cien Kingsley – sonrió Harry.

Pero Harry, tú lo harías mejor. Todo el mundo te adora – replicó Hermione.

No Hermione, tú eres perfecta para el cargo.

En tal caso… gracias – murmuró Hermione poniéndose colorada.

¡Fantástico! – aplaudió Shaklebott – la semana que viene haré pública mi decisión de retirarme en un año y ofreceré su candidatura a sucesora. Puede que alguien más se presente, pero por norma general se elige al oficial. A partir de entonces, deberá dejar su despacho en el Departamento de Leyes y venir aquí, conmigo, para empezar su preparación. ¿Tiene a quién dejar al cargo de su departamento?

Por supuesto, Blaise será perfecto.

En tal caso, Harry, Hermione, siempre es un placer trabajar con vosotros. Deberíais convencer a Ronald de volver a Inglaterra.

Harry y Hermione salieron del despacho del Primer Ministro, él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella con cara de no creérselo todavía. Cuando estuvieron solos en el pasillo, Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

Enhorabuena Hermione. Te lo mereces. Siempre has luchado por llegar a lo más alto y por fin lo has conseguido.

Dios mío Harry. Es una responsabilidad enorme ¿En serio crees que estoy preparada para ello?

Si no lo estás tú ¿Quién va a estarlo? Serás la mejor Ministro que jamás haya existido. Además de ser la primera mujer y la primera hija de muggles en conseguirlo.

Esto es… es mi sueño Harry, yo… siempre soñé con serlo, pero siempre imaginé que serías tú el que ocupara el cargo.

Pero yo no lo quiero Hermione. Es enteramente tuyo.

Gracias Harry – Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza. – no creo que me pueda concentrar en nada. ¿crees que puedo decírselo a alguien?

Bueno… si ese alguien sabe guardar un secreto durante una semana… por lo menos, a Blaise tendrás que decírselo, aunque no hace falta que sea hoy mismo.

¿Se lo dirás a Ginny?

Claro – se rió Harry – si no se lo digo y se entera cuando todo el mundo, es capaz de matarme. Ahora debo irme, tengo un par de alborotos que solucionar. Nos vemos el sábado.

Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Dejó un recado para Blaise, que no estaba en su despacho, para que hablara con ella al día siguiente, y a la una salió del Ministerio para ir a comer con Malfoy. Éste ya la estaba esperando. El maitre la acompañó hasta la mesa y al llegar, Draco se levantó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y sorprendiera, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía y porque le dejó un agradable cosquilleo al hacerlo. Pidieron la comida y nada más retirarse el camarero, Draco preguntó por la reunión.

¿Y bien? – Dijo mirando atentamente el rostro de Hermione.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó ésta haciéndose la inocente.

Vamos Granger… ya sabes por lo que pregunto. ¿Tenía yo razón?

¿Tenemos que hablar de trabajo? – Se quejó la chica.

¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – Se sorprendió Malfoy.

Pues… no sé… seguro que tenemos otros temas de conversación.

Está bien. Tú respondes a mi pregunta y después eliges tema nuevo.

No te vas a dar por vencido ¿verdad? – bufó con resignación Hermione.

No. Ya sabes lo cabezota que soy – Draco la miró con una media sonrisa en la cara. Cuando ponía esa cara de enfurruñamiento, a Draco le parecía estar de nuevo en Hogwarts. Conocía muy bien esa expresión en la cara de la chica; la ponía cuando se enfadaba porque tenía que ceder en vez de salir ganando, para hacer algo que no le apetecía.

¿Por qué estás sonriendo? – Le preguntó Hermione incómoda ante la mirada del chico. Un chico que ya se había hecho un hombre…

Porque me encanta verte perder…

Muy gracioso – Hermione hizo otra mueca de fastidio y Draco tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. – De acuerdo, tenías razón. Shaklebott convocará la semana que viene una reunión extraordinaria del Wizengamot y entonces anunciará su decisión de dejar el cargo dentro de un año y me va a proponer a mí como sucesora.

¿Estás contenta? – Draco la observaba atentamente.

Bueno… siempre he luchado por ser la mejor en todo y, aunque era un cargo que estaba en mi punto de mira, lo cierto es que siempre creí que Harry sería el siguiente Ministro de Magia, así que no ha dejado de sorprenderme cuando Shaklebott me lo ha comunicado.

¿Potter lo sabe?

Sí, estaba en el despacho conmigo. La verdad es que se lo ha ofrecido a él primero, pero más como un ritual, porque ya sabía de antemano que Harry rechazaría el puesto. Dijo que era algo que con Dumbledore ya lo había hablado.

Dumbledore… ese viejo mete las narices incluso diez años después de su muerte. – Draco volvió a hacer esa mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

¿Y bien? ¿por qué tenías tanto interés en saber de qué iba la reunión? Normalmente son cosas de las que no podría hablarte y espero que no se lo digas a nadie.

Me interesaba porque quería ver si Shaklebott sigue siendo de fiar. Si hubiera elegido a otro que no fueras tú, hubiera pensado que se le había ido la cabeza.

Vaya, ¿eso es un halago? – Hermione sonrió y se ruborizó un poco, lo que hizo que a Draco le apareciera un nudo en el estómago.

Y como lo prometido es deuda – dijo el chico carraspeando para ahuyentar aquella extraña sensación – te toca a ti preguntar.

El resto de la comida se la pasaron hablando de lo que habían hecho esos diez años durante los que no se habían visto. Draco le confesó que siempre estuvo informado de cómo le iban las cosas, al fin y al cabo, Blaise era su amigo. Hermione también le dijo que había sabido de su vida a través de las noticias que salían en "El Profeta". En ningún momento hablaron de sus años de enemistad, ni del último año en Hogwarts. Ambos sabían que era un tema muy delicado y doloroso. Ambos querían olvidarlo, pero para ello, algún día tendrían que hablarlo. Pero más adelante, cuando su recién estrenada amistad estuviera más afianzada.

Una hora y media después, Hermione indicó que tenía que volver al trabajo. Draco se negó a dejar que pagara la comida, le dijo que la invitaba él y la acompañó hasta el Ministerio. Cuando ya se habían despedido, con un nuevo beso en la mejilla, Hermione lo llamó.

Draco, espera. Este sábado se casa George Weasley y yo… bueno, iba a ir sola pero… me preguntaba si… Es igual, no creo que te apetezca ir a casa de…

Claro Hermione, te acompañaré. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

Vaya, genial. A las diez de la mañana estará bien.

En tal caso, nos vemos el sábado a las diez. – No se había alejado ni un metro cuando Draco se giró de nuevo y la llamó – Por cierto ¿De qué color vas a ir?

¿Cómo dices?

Que de qué color es el vestido del sábado.

Ah… pues es de color malva ¿Por qué?

Por curiosidad. Hasta el sábado – y con un "plop" se desapareció.

Capítulo 5: La boda

Durante toda la semana, Hermione no había dejado de pensar en Draco. En la amistad que estaba surgiendo entre ambos, en el sincero interés que parecía tener él en todo lo que ella hacía, y en su decisión de invitarle a la boda de un Weasley. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus amigos? ¿Qué dirían al verlo aparecer? Y ¿por qué sus pensamientos giraban más alrededor de Draco que del hecho de que iba a ser la próxima Ministro de Magia? Bueno, todavía no era oficial, solamente una candidatura, pero… Vaya, ya había vuelto a colorearse demasiado las mejillas, tenía que centrarse o parecería un payaso. A las diez menos diez llamaron a la puerta. ¿Ya era la hora? ¿Sería Draco el del timbre? Decidió maquillarse al estilo mágico y no muggle, lo que hizo en un santiamén y abrió la puerta. Draco estaba allí y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que estaba guapísimo. Llevaba un traje gris de raya diplomática con una camisa malva y una corbata de un lila más subido. Por eso quiso saber el color del vestido, para conjuntarse con ella… era increíble, pensaba en todos los detalles para que nada en él pasara desapercibido.

Y bien… ¿puedo pasar? Sé que estoy fantástico, pero a este paso no nos podremos marchar.

Sí claro, pasa, pasa. Yo… termino en un segundo, sólo me falta ponerme el vestido que no llevaba para no mancharlo con el maquillaje… - Hermione no sabía ni por qué le estaba explicando todo aquello, pero al recordar que todavía iba con el pijama se había puesto tan nerviosa que no sabía como disimular.

Bonito apartamento – comentó Draco desde el salón. – Es bastante más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Gracias – contestó hermione desde su habitación – lo cierto es que sí es grande para una persona sola, pero era donde Ron y… - Hermione se calló.

¿No tenías un gato? – Draco comprendió lo que pasaba y cambió de tema.

Crookshanks murió el invierno pasado.

Vaya… - Draco se maldijo por meter la pata – Yo… siento haber sacado el tema…

No te preocupes – respondió la chica saliendo de la habitación – Ya casi me he acostumbrado ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione se había detenido en medio del salón al ver la cara de Draco, el cual la miraba como jamás la había mirado nadie.

¿Qué ocurre? – se alarmó la chica - ¿Acaso tengo mal el maquillaje? ¿O el pelo? ¿o es que el vestido es horrible?

No, no, es solo que… vaya… estás… esto… – Draco no podía apartar los ojos de la chica.

El vestido de Hermione consistía en un corpiño de seda salvaje con escote palabra de honor que llevaba unos finos tirantes de gasa y una falda estrecha y larga hasta los pies, con un corte en la pierna derecha hasta más arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba un chal de seda del mismo color y unos zapatos de bastante tacón también en seda. Aún así, Draco era bastante más alto que ella. Y terminaba con un recogido alto del cabello.

Bueno ¿Qué? – se impacientó Hermione.

Nada, que veo que he acertado el color de la camisa.

¿Y ya está? – Hermione no pudo evitar un poco de decepción en la voz.

¿Qué esperabas oir Granger? – le susurró Draco al oído acercándose mucho, lo que hizo que a Hermione se le erizara el vello de la nuca ¿de miedo? ¿de excitación?

No… nada… - susurró también ella sin poder moverse. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con Draco tan cerca. Él se colocó a sus espaldas.

¿Querías que dijera que estás impresionante? ¿Sexy y elegante a la vez? – siguió susurrando él - ¿Para qué? Si ya lo sabes. Pero te falta algo…

¿Qué…?

Hermione no pudo terminar la pregunta y abrió mucho los ojos. Draco le estaba abrochando una preciosa gargantilla de diamantes y amatistas.

Pero Draco… yo no…

Ssssst. Son el complemento perfecto. Una gargantilla, unos pendientes y… una pequeña tiara.

Es todo muy hermoso. ¿Son joyas de tu familia? – a Hermione le temblaban las manos mientras se ponía la tiara y los pendientes.

Sí. – Fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

Draco, yo… apenas he llevado unos pequeños pendientes siempre, no estoy acostumbrada, me da miedo ir con cosas de tanto valor.

Pues yo quiero que te lo pongas. Déjame ver… ahora sí que estás… deslumbrante – Aunque lo que realmente pensaba eran muchas más cosas que esa simple palabra.

Gracias.

¿Nos vamos?

Por supuesto, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

Hermione se cogió del brazo de Draco y ambos desaparecieron del apartamento, apareciéndose en el jardín de La Madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley. Draco no pudo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz cuando vio la cantidad de pelirrojos que había por allí y se tensó cuando vio que la gente los miraba. Pero pronto apareció la sangre Malfoy y comenzó a caminar hacia la carpa con Hermione cogida del brazo, también un poco nerviosa.

¡Hermione! – una voz muy conocida la llamó, era Ginny – vaya, parece que finalmente te decidiste a venir acompañada. ¿Nos presentas?

Draco y Hermione se giraron para ponerse de cara a la pelirroja, la cual se quedó muda cuando vio quién era el acompañante de su amiga.

¿Tú?

Hola Ginny. Creo que no hace falta que te presente a mi acompañante.

Hola Herms. Estás preciosa. – Harry la saludó con un beso en la mejilla mientras observaba con curiosidad a Draco - ¿No crees Ginny?

Oh, sí, claro. Estás fantástica. ¿De dónde has sacado esas joyas? Son una maravilla.

Draco me las ha prestado, para combinar con el vestido – Hermione sonrió a pesar de lo tensa de la situación.

Más bien son para realzar la belleza a la que acompañan – respondió Draco haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, Ginny abriera los ojos como platos y Harry lo mirara más intensamente.

Vaya – fue todo lo que pudo articular Ginny.

Vamos, os mostraré dónde os sentáis – Harry intentaba actuar con naturalidad a pesar de la tensión, pero alguien fue en su ayuda.

¡Draco! Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí – Pansy lo abrazó efusivamente - ¿Cómo es que…? – Pero no terminó la frase – Oh, ya veo. Hola Hermione. Estás muy guapa. Ese color te favorece mucho.

Gracias Pansy. ¿Dónde está Ron? – Le preguntó Hermione después de abrazarla.

Con su hermano. George está muy nervioso – se rió la morena.- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

Hermione se alegraba de que Pansy estuviera en la boda, así Draco no se sentiría tan desplazado, y admiraba la forma que tenía el rubio de llevar el ser el centro de atención. Allí todo el mundo lo conocía. Todos sabían quién era su padre y que él había sido mortífago, aunque hubiera sido a la fuerza. Todos conocían la historia de odio que se tenían en el colegio. Por todo ello, todo el mundo estaba asombrado de que Draco Malfoy estuviera en la boda de un antiguo enemigo y además acompañando a quien acompañaba. Su peor enemiga des del colegio.

Cuando Ron se reunió con ellos también abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Malfoy, pero no abrió la boca. Se sentó al lado de Pansy y fingió concentrarse en la ceremonia, aunque de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas de soslayo a su amiga y al acompañante de ésta.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y tuvo un toque de tristeza cuando se recordó a Fred, el hermano gemelo de George, muerto durante la guerra contra Voldemort. A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar a su amigo y cuando agachó la cabeza, apenada, Draco le cogió una mano y le dio un suave apretón para reconfortarla. Aunque primero dio un pequeño respingo, pues no esperaba ese tipo de contacto por parte del rubio, Hermione le devolvió el apretón agradeciéndole su preocupación y al mirarlo a los ojos vio… ¿Ternura? ¿Comprensión? Tampoco para sus amigos había pasado desapercibido el gesto de Draco hacia Hermione. Mientras a Pansy se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa, Harry, Ron y Ginny fruncían el ceño y se miraban con extrañeza.

Tras los votos, aparecieron un montón de mesas y comida y bebida para todo el mundo. Además de una orquesta que empezó a tocar para quien quisiera bailar.

Las tres parejas se sentaron en una de las mesas, y tras servirse la comida parecía que nadie sacaría un tema de conversación. Pero Ginny no podía aguantar.

Bien Hermione. ¿Y cómo es que finalmente has venido acompañada por Malfoy?

Bueno, él estaba libre, yo se lo pregunté y me dijo que sí. – respondió cautelosamente la castaña.

¿Y no había nadie más?

Ginny… - Harry se veía venir una discusión entre las amigas.

¿Qué? Tan solo estoy diciendo en voz alta lo que todos pensamos.

¿Y qué es lo que pensáis? – preguntó Hermione desafiante.

Que si estáis saliendo juntos o lo que sea, pues que nos lo podéis decir y no hace falta ir con tantos secretos. Somos amigos ¿no?

¿Perdón? – Draco se estaba riendo a carcajadas – disculpa Ginevra. ¿Habéis supuesto que Hermione y yo tenemos un lío solo porque hemos ido juntos a una boda?

Bueno… y porque últimamente os veis a menudo, y las joyas…

Ginny – Hermione también se reía, aliviada porque todo el problema fuera ese – Ya te he dicho que las joyas me las ha prestado, no regalado. Y… bueno, salgo con más amigos. ¿Vas a pensar que estoy liada con todos? ¿Acaso no me conoces? Draco y yo… bueno, últimamente nos hemos tenido que reunir bastante por diversos asuntos y… bueno, hemos visto que la mutua compañía no es tan desagradable ¿verdad Draco?

Estoy de acuerdo – afirmó Draco divertido – La señorita Granger y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo pensábamos.

Lo siento Ginny, pero tu cabeza liante no ha acertado. Si me disculpáis, voy a retocarme – y diciendo esto, Hermione se levantó de la mesa.

Me apetece bailar y como a Ron no le gusta mucho… ¿Te importa si le robo la pareja a Hermione? – Le preguntó Pansy a Ron.

Tranquila, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima – le respondió el pelirrojo.

Ya lo sé cariño – Pansy le dio un beso y salió a bailar con Draco.

Hermione tardó un rato en volver a la mesa y cuando llegó, se encontró solamente con Ron.

¿Dónde están los demás?

Harry y Ginny bailando y Pansy también se ha llevado a Draco a la pista.

Vaya, sigue sin gustarte el baile ¿verdad?

Hermione…

¿Sí Ronald?

Aunque sea cierto lo que has dicho… lo de que Draco y tu solo sois… amigos… algo que cuesta de creer… bueno… ten cuidado ¿vale? Sigo sin fiarme de él.

Claro Ron. Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado – dijo Hermione emocionada por la preocupación de su amigo.

La canción terminó y Pansy y Draco regresaron a la mesa. Comenzó a sonar un vals y Draco le ofreció el brazo a Hermione. En cuanto salieron a la pista de baile y él la cogió con decisión por la cintura, Hermione se sintió como transportada a otro mundo, donde solo existía la música, la pista y ellos dos, ignorando por completo los murmullos que provocaban en la gente.

La fiesta duró hasta entrada la noche, incluso más tarde de que se marcharan los novios. Entonces Hermione se despidió de los Weasley y de Harry, que se quedaba en La Madriguera y desapareció con Draco, apareciendo en el portal del apartamento de la chica.

Bueno, te dejo en casa, sana y salva – se burló Draco – espero que sea lo que le digas mañana a esa pelirroja cuanto te pida el parte.

Ginny es incorregible. Bueno, todos me protegen demasiado – se quejó Hermione.

Jamás se protege demasiado lo que se quiere, Hermione – dijo Draco mirándola intensamente mientras su voz sonaba más ronca.

Ya… Si te esperas un momento me quito las joyas y te las llevas

No te preocupes Granger. Ya me las devolverás, me fio de ti. – sonrió Draco.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, tan solo mirándose. Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Debía invitarlo a entrar? Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Draco sonrió.

Ha sido un día interesante. Lo cierto es que lo he pasado bien. Después de todo, no eres tan mala compañía.

Vaya… me alegra oírlo. Tampoco tú eres tan estirado como pensaba.

Buenas noches Granger. – Y diciendo esto, Malfoy le dio otro beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

Capítulo 6: El regalo.

Hermione llegó a su oficina el lunes a las ocho en punto. Le pidió a Mary que avisara a Blaise de que quería hablar con él y de que cuando llegara no quería que los molestaran. Blaise entró al despacho a los pocos minutos.

Buenos días jefa… ¿cómo fue la boda? ¿Lo pasasteis bien? ¿Se comportó Draco?

¿Cómo sabes que Draco estuvo en la boda? Lo invité en el último momento…

Vamos… En cuanto pisó el césped del jardín de los Weasley, la voz se corrió tan rápido que El Profeta se personó en el evento, de incógnito claro.

Blaise le mostró a Hermione la página del periódico en la que se hablaba de la boda. Bueno, de la boda se hablaba poco, porque el centro de la noticia no era otro que Draco Malfoy. El titular rezaba: "NUEVA CONQUISTA PARA EL SOLTERO DE ORO. Nuestro adorado rubio, parece que ya ha rehecho su vida después de su ruptura con la señorita Astoria Greengrass. El sábado fue visto en compañía de una joven a la que todo el mundo conoce, la señorita Hermione Granger, heroína de la guerra contra quien ustedes saben, jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, Juez Supremo del Wizengamot y posible candidata a ser Ministro de Magia. Parece que ambos pican alto, aunque todo el mundo sabe que sus inicios no fueron muy buenos, pues durante sus estudios en Hogwarts siempre mantuvieron una relación tensa, que se intensificaba con los rumores de mujeriego de él y las conquistas de ella, primero el señor Harry Potter y luego el guapo jugador de quidditch Víktor Krum como todos ustedes recordarán…"

¡¡Esto es increíble!! – se enfadó Hermione mirando la foto en la que aparecían Draco y ella bailando el vals.

Bueno, ya conoces a Skeeter. Jamás cambiará. – se rió Blaise. – Debes reconocer que en esa foto hay algo…

¿Cómo qué? – dijo Hermione tirando el diario a la basura.

Te ves diferente Hermione. Aparte de que estabas preciosa te ves… resplandeciente. Y Draco… bueno, lo conozco desde hace muchos años, y jamás lo había visto mirar así a nadie.

¿Mirar cómo? – Hermione recogió la foto para volver a mirarla.

No se… con… ¿adoración? ¿embobado? ¿enamorado? Es difícil de descifrar, siendo el rostro de Draco, pero… Jamás miró a Astoria así, te lo aseguro. Por cierto, Astoria te da las gracias.

¿A mí?

Y yo también. Con esta noticia ya no hace falta que nos escondamos más. No nos anunciaremos a bombo y platillo, pero ya nos podremos dejar ver en mutua compañía.

Me alegro haber sido de utilidad – ironizó Hermione. En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la ventana y Hermione vio una lechuza. – Anda Blaise, abre al mensajero, a ver quién es.

Es la lechuza de Draco – le dijo Blaise al coger al animal – hace años que la conozco. Trae una nota.

Dame. Querrá que le devuelva las joyas.

Hermione abrió la nota, que decía: "Estoy indignado. Hoy mismo hablaré con esa víbora y rectificará esa tontería. Espero que esto no te traiga problemas. Siento no poder venir a verte hoy. PD: ¿A que pensabas que te pedía las joyas? Quédatelas, son para ti. D.M." La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta cuando terminó de leer la nota. Blaise la leyó, pensando que su amigo había puesto alguna indiscreción.

Vaya con Draco. Menudo regalo te ha hecho.

No puedo quedármelas, son demasiado valiosas. Ahora mismo le envío una nota y…

Si quieres devolvérselas, llévalas tú misma a su despacho. Con notas no solucionarás nada. Y ahora ¿Para qué querías verme?

Ah sí. Tengo algo que comunicarte. Shaklebott va a anunciarme como su sucesora para dentro de un año. Lo hará en la reunión del Wizengamot de esta semana.

¡¡Felicidades Hermione!! – Blaise la abrazó. – Esto es fantástico. Te lo mereces. Eres la mejor candidata al puesto.

Gracias Blaise, lo cierto es que estoy muy contenta, pero también muy nerviosa. A partir de mi ratificación, voy a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en el despacho de Shaklebott, así que necesitaré a alguien de confianza que tome las riendas del departamento.

Claro. ¿En quién habías pensado?

En ti Blaise. – respondió sonriendo Hermione.

¿Yo? Vaya… muchas gracias Hermione, pero… ¿estás segura? Hay otros compañeros muy bien preparados.

Blaise, quiero al mejor. Si finalmente me nombran Ministro, voy a necesitar gente de total confianza y en cuanto a temas legales… ¿quién mejor que tú? Mi mano derecha. Sabes todos los secretos del oficio y, no seas modesto, eres el mejor.

Muchas gracias Hermione. No te defraudaré.

Perfecto. En tal caso, espero que pongas al día todos tus casos durante esta semana, los que todavía no hayas comenzado, tráelos y los redistribuiremos, y a partir de ahora, te quiero siempre en mi despacho.

A sus órdenes jefa. Ahora tendré que añadir la palabra "suprema" a lo de jefa.

Ni se te ocurra Blaise – se enfadó Hermione, aunque al ver la expresión burlona en el rostro de su amigo se echó a reír. – Eres incorregible.

Ya. Por eso te caigo bien, porque te van los chicos malos… - Y diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo significativamente a la castaña y salió por la puerta riendo.

Hermione se quedó con las ganas de lanzarle algo a la cabeza de Zabinni. Se recostó en su silla y se puso a pensar en las palabras del muchacho. A ella no le gustaban los chicos malos, sino los buenos. Por eso siempre había ido con Harry y Ron, aunque siempre estuvieran rompiendo las normas del colegio. Tal vez por eso no le habían ido bien las cosas con Ronald, porque era un chico bueno. Bueno, con Víktor tampoco le había ido bien y él era… un trozo de pan. Bajo esa apariencia de chico duro, Víktor era como un osito de peluche lleno de ternura y cariño por dar. Y luego… lo cierto era que no había salido con nadie más, bueno, había tenido alguna que otra cita con conocidos de Harry y Ginny o algún que otro compañero del Ministerio, pero nada que durara más de un par de cenas. Pero su relación con Draco… ¿Cómo calificarla? Antes se odiaban a muerte, ahora eran… ¿amigos? ¿Por qué le había regalado las joyas? Seguramente tenían un gran valor económico, eso sin contar las generaciones que debían llevar en su familia. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio donde había guardado el estuche con las joyas, lo cogió y lo abrió para volver a contemplarlas. Realmente eran hermosas y ella se había sentido especial llevándolas, en ese momento observó que había un hueco en el estuche, faltaba una pieza del juego, pero ella solo había usado las tres que tenía… por la forma debía ser un anillo; seguramente se había perdido a lo largo de pasar de mano en mano. Cerró el estuche y tomó la decisión de ir a devolverlas personalmente, tal y como le había dicho Blaise que hiciera, y de paso… podría ver a Draco, pues aunque no quería admitirlo, el hecho de saber que hoy no iría al despacho a verla la había… entristecido un poco.

Hermione salió del despacho diciéndole a su secretaria que tenía una visita fuera, lo que sorprendió a Mary porque no constaba en su agenda, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. Estaba decidiendo si ir a pie hasta el edificio donde Draco tenía su despacho o coger la red flu mientras caminaba hacia las salidas. Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, así que finalmente optó por ir a pie, aunque no sabía exactamente si quedaba muy lejos. Cuando salió a la calle, notó los tímidos rayos de sol que empezaban a calentar. Hacía una hermosa mañana, para ser abril, mes en el que siempre llovía. Al pasar por delante de una juguetería, recordó que todavía no había comprado nada para el bebé de Parvati y Seamus y se anotó mentalmente el fallo. Llevaba 20 minutos caminando, los zapatos de tacón comenzaban a cansarla, pues eran nuevos, y se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber cogido la red flu cuando vio delante de sí el imponente edificio de la Torre Malfoy. Hermione sonrió. A pesar del pasado oscuro que por culpa de su padre había manchado el nombre de la familia, Draco no había permitido que la sociedad olvidara que su familia era una de las más poderosas del mundo mágico. Hermione entró en el edificio, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Se había presentado sin avisar antes ¿Y si no quería recibirla? Imposible, ella siempre lo recibía, aunque fuera a la fuerza, cuando él se presentaba sin avisar. Se acercó al mostrador de recepción, donde había un par de secretarias y se dirigió a una de ellas.

Buenos días. Vengo a ver al sr. Draco Malfoy.

¿Tiene usted una cita con él? – le preguntó una de las chicas mirándola atentamente, como si quisiera recordar su cara de algún sitio.

No pero…

En tal caso, lo siento, pero si no es con cita previa no la recibirá. – y volvió a su trabajo ignorando a Hermione.

Pero es algo urgente. Necesito hablar con él.

¿Es otro caso de paternidad? Le puedo pasar con uno de sus abogados. Ellos…

Ante esta frase Hermione se enfadó ¿Paternidad? ¿Acaso creía esa niñita que había ido a pedir dinero?

Escúcheme bien, señorita… - Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien salió en su busca.

¿Hermione? – Ésta reconoció la voz que la llamaba, aunque hacía meses que no se veían.

Buenos días Theodore – saludó al chico con un abrazo.

¿Algún problema? – preguntó Theodore con su suave voz.

Disculpe señor Nott, no sabíamos que se conocían – se disculpó la joven poniéndose colorada – Es que esta señorita quiere ver al señor Malfoy, pero no tiene cita pedida.

¿Vienes a ver a Draco? – Theodore la miró interrogante – ¿Por lo de "El Profeta"?

Al oír el comentario de Theodore, las secretarias abrieron mucho los ojos y empezaron a disculparse atropelladamente.

Oh, es usted la… señorita Granger… Perdone es que no… la habíamos reconocido… de la foto…

Sí, ya. Parezco otra persona, bla, bla, bla… olvídenlo, pero dejen que les dé un consejo. La próxima vez que venga alguien a ver al señor Malfoy y no tenga cita, no den por hecho que viene a pedir dinero o a aprovecharse de su fortuna. ¿Acaso tengo pinta de necesitar limosna? – Cortó secamente Hermione.

No… disculpe… - murmuraron casi en un susurro las chicas.

No seas tan dura con ellas Hermione. Sólo hacen su trabajo y te asombrarías de ver la cantidad de demandas por paternidad que recibe Draco cada año – se reía Theodore. – Acompáñame. Draco está reunido, pero seguro que estará encantado de recibirte luego. Mientras tanto, si no te importa yo seré tu anfitrión.

Por supuesto que no Theo. Así nos pondremos al día. ¿Cómo está Luna? Hace semanas que no hablo con ella.

Bien, bien. Tiene mucho trabajo con "El Quisquilloso" y los pequeños tampoco dan tregua.

¿Qué edad tienen ahora? No les quedará mucho para ir a Hogwarts.

Bueno… ojalá fueran pronto pero… Lluvia tiene tres años y el pequeño Theo uno y medio.

¡Entonces sí que les queda! – se rió Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Nott, éste envió una nota a la secretaria de Draco para que le comunicara que Hermione estaba allí en cuanto terminara la reunión. Llevaban alrededor de media hora hablando cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció Draco por ella. No parecía estar de muy buen humor.

¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? – preguntó Nott casi divertido al ver la expresión de enfado de Draco.

¿Tú que crees? Discutir con ellos sobre ese tema es como hablar con una pared de piedra. – Draco se sirvió un whisky de fuego. Todavía no había saludado a Hermione.

Yo… lo siento, será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por el café Theodore. Dile a Draco que he venido, pero que la próxima vez pediré antes una cita. – dijo Hermione molesta por ser ignorada.

Al oír estas palabras, Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

¿Y por qué no me lo dices a mí?

Porque como por lo visto soy invisible, hablo con quien sí me ve. Buenos días Theodore.

Espera Granger. Normalmente no recibo a quien viene sin cita, pero haré una excepción – se burló Draco, viendo cómo el enfado de ella iba en aumento.

Faltaría más – bufó la castaña – con la de veces que te he recibido yo sin que hayas pedido cita…

Creo que voy a dejaros solos. Sólo os pido que no me destrocéis el despacho – se rió Theodore antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione seguía con los labios fruncidos por el enfado y Draco la miraba burlón. ¡Cómo le gustaba hacerla rabiar! Le encantaba ver cómo fruncía los labios y arrugaba la frente. Cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban por la indignación, y sus manos se cerraban y las cruzaba sobre su pecho para evitar lanzarle algo a la cabeza… como cuando estaban en el colegio. Y el pecho, cómo se agitaba por la furia contenida… Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Yo… No puedo quedarme con las joyas Malfoy – dijo Hermione tendiéndole el estuche.

¿Ya no te gustan? – Draco se tensó. Parecía ofendido y dolido.

Claro que me gustan, no digas tonterías. Pero ya te dije que son demasiado valiosas. Seguramente llevan en tu familia muchas generaciones. No creo que a tu madre le guste que las hayas regalado a una… a mí.

Ya veo… ¿te preocupa que mi madre crea que eres una aprovechada? – se burló el rubio – Creía que te traía sin cuidado lo que los demás pensaran de ti.

Por favor… ni siquiera tengo un lugar seguro donde guardarlas…

¿Quieres saber la historia de estas joyas? Siéntate. ¿Otro café? – Draco había suavizado el tono, así que Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

Estás joyas, Granger, llevan en mi familia bastantes generaciones, como bien has dicho. Pero no tienen nada que ver con mi madre, creo que ni siquiera recuerda que las tengo, al fin y al cabo, son de los Malfoy, no de los Black. Hace ocho años murió mi abuela. La madre de mi padre. Unos días antes, me llamó, quería hablar conmigo a solas. Me entregó ese mismo estuche y me dijo: "Esto es algo que ha pasado de generación en generación, de madres a hijas. Pero yo no tuve ninguna hija, y Lucius tampoco, así que te lo entrego a ti, para que tú se lo entregues a la persona que creas deba tenerlo, ya sea tu esposa o tu hija… Jamás se lo entregué a tu madre porque no he querido, aunque ella sabe que esto existe y siempre ha deseado tenerlo porque conoce su historia. ¿Quieres conocerla tú también?" Yo le dije que sí, pues tenía curiosidad. "Siempre te han hecho creer que en la casa de los Malfoy jamás ha entrado nadie de sangre impura. Pero eso no es del todo cierto, aunque ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que se haya conseguido hacer olvidar. En el siglo XV, hubo un antepasado tuyo que se enamoró perdidamente de una hermosa joven. Si ya no era bien visto que un Malfoy se enamorara, imagínate que además fuera de una impura. Para evitar que le sucediera nada malo a su amada, los dos jóvenes se casaron en secreto, y como regalo de boda, tu antepasado le dio estas fantásticas joyas. Cuando volvieron a casa, como marido y mujer, su padre se enfadó mucho, pero entonces, ella se puso las joyas, y éstas brillaron de tal forma que deslumbraron y encandilaron al resto de la familia, aceptándola como una auténtica Malfoy. Desde entonces, estas joyas han pasado de madres a hijas como algo muy poderoso. Se dice que las amatistas fueron extraídas del interior del huevo de un ave fénix, algo muy difícil si tenemos en cuenta que cuando un ave fénix nace, su huevo explota quedando casi desintegrado. Por eso se dice que la poseedora de estas joyas será dichosa en el amor, para siempre." Cuando mi abuela terminó, abrí el estuche y quedé maravillado ante las joyas. Le agradecí el regalo a mi abuela, aunque la historia me pareció un poco tonta. El amor es para los débiles ¿no crees Granger?

Pues yo creo que es una historia hermosa Malfoy. Y creo también que deberías guardar las joyas para dárselas a tu esposa o a tu hija cuando las tengas.

¿Para qué? No pienso casarme, por mucho que insistan mis padres – dijo con fastidio- Mi único intento de compromiso se fue al garete. Además, cuando te vi el sábado con ellas… prefiero que las tenga alguien a quien puedan servirle.

En tal caso… Será un honor aceptar algo tan valioso, aunque no sé dónde guardarlo…

Si quieres, puedo guardarlo yo. O mejor aún, iremos a Gringotts y te abriré una cámara, allí estarán más que seguras. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de los gastos, al fin y al cabo, que tengas que guardarlo ahí es culpa mía.

Te saldría más a cuenta quedártelas, Gringotts es carísimo.

Sobre ese tema no discutiré. Así podrás acceder a la cámara siempre que quieras. ¿Querías alguna otra cosa?

No. Gracias por tu tiempo – Pero siguiendo una intuición, todavía le preguntó al rubio - ¿Puedo ayudarte yo en algo?

Si te refieres a la reunión que he tenido esta mañana, no es ningún tema legal, sino familiar.

Bien… yo… debo volver al trabajo. Tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden. Buenos días Draco.

Buenos días Granger. Te deseo suerte para el viernes, aunque no la necesitarás.

Capítulo 7: El anuncio

El jueves por la noche, Hermione fue incapaz de dormir. Estaba tan nerviosa… Harry y Ginny estarían allí, apoyándola, igual que Blaise. Le hubiera gustado que también Ron estuviera, pero le había sido imposible venir. La reunión era a las diez, pero Hermione iría a trabajar a las ocho, como cada día.

Nada más llegar a su oficina, Blaise ya la estaba esperando. Entraron en el despacho y comenzaron a revisar los casos pendientes del chico para ver a quién los entregaban. A las nueve y media salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia la sala del Wizengamot. Normalmente, las reuniones eran a puerta cerrada, pero dos veces al año se hacían unas juntas a las que podía asistir cualquiera que quisiera saber qué se debatía allí, aunque los temas importantes no se tocaban aquel día. Como normalmente eran bastante aburridas, las sesiones públicas estaban casi vacías, pero curiosamente, aquel día había bastante gente.

Dios mío Blaise ¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí? – Hermione se cogió nerviosa del brazo de su amigo.

Sí que es extraño. Tal vez alguien ha filtrado lo de tu nombramiento.

Pues qué bien. Mira, allí está Lavender Brown de "El Profeta" ¿Por qué no ha venido Skeeter?

Me han dicho que esa Brown está subiendo peldaños muy deprisa. – Le informó Blaise – Mira allí están Harry y Ginny y ¿quién está con ellos?

Es Luna Lovegood, de "El Quisquilloso" – le explicó Hermione - ¿No la recuerdas? Deberías, está casada con tu amigo Nott.

La recuerdo vagamente de la boda. Una mujer un poco… - Blaise no encontraba un adjetivo adecuado.

Peculiar – Le ayudó Hermione sonriendo – estudió con nosotros en Hogwarts, la llamaban…

Lunática, ya la recuerdo. Es que hace como dos o tres años que no veo a Nott.

Mal, muy mal. A los amigos hay que conservarlos siempre cerca. Hola Harry, hola Ginny, hola Luna – fue saludando Hermione.

Hola Hermione – la saludó dulcemente Luna – Hacía meses que no nos veíamos ¿verdad? Theo me contó que el lunes estuviste con él.

Sí… bueno yo…

¿Estuviste con Theodore? ¿Os encontrasteis por la calle? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

No bueno… yo… fui a la Torre Malfoy – Hermione se puso colorada.

¿De veras? – Blaise sonrió burlón - ¿Y fuiste expresamente allí para ver a Nott, después de varios meses?

No… Qué pesados sois – bufó incómoda la castaña – fui a ver a Malfoy para… devolverle las joyas.

¿No te las había regalado? – preguntó Blaise.

¿Te regaló esas joyas tan fantásticas? – ginny iba de una sorpresa a otra.

Sí, pero fui a devolvérselas porque yo no… pero se negó rotundamente.

Vaya. ¿Y dónde vas a guardarlas Herms? – Le preguntó Harry viendo el apuro de su amiga.

Ya está solucionado – Hermione suspiró – Malfoy alquiló una cámara en Gringotts para que yo las pueda guardar allí.

Que Malfoy hizo qué?! – casi gritó Ginny.

Pero Hermione se salvó de tener que seguir dando explicaciones porque llamaron a los miembros del Wizengamot para que entraran. La castaña se despidió de sus amigos, se puso la túnica y fue a ocupar su lugar en el estrado, a la derecha del Primer Ministro. Éste ya estaba en su sillón y cuando la vio le guiñó un ojo imperceptiblemente. Cuando los jueces del Wizengamot estuvieron en sus sitios, se abrieron las puertas para que entrara el resto de la gente. Luna se dirigió al lugar reservado para la prensa y Harry, Ginny y Blaise se sentaron en primera fila. La sala terminó llenándose, pero Hermione intentaba no mirar a las gradas, pues tanta gente la ponía nerviosa. Cuando cesaron los murmullos, el Primer Ministro se puso en pie. Empezaron la sesión debatiendo un par de asuntos de poca importancia y se hizo un juicio rápido a una pareja que querían romper su vínculo matrimonial por diferencias de convivencia. Todo parecía indicar que la sesión terminaría pronto, pues según el acta, ya estaba llegando a su fin, pero cuando creyeron que Shaklebott iba a cerrar la sesión, lo que salió de su boca hizo que se aposentara un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

Brujas y magos miembros del Wizengamot. Brujas y magos venidos de fuera para asistir a esta reunión. Quisiera hacer un último comunicado. Tal día como hoy, viernes 17 de abril del año 2009, hago pública mi intención de retirarme del cargo de Primer Ministro dentro de un año, durante el cual, me dedicaré a instruir a mi sucesor, para que esté completamente preparado cuando asuma el cargo.

Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse en cuanto Shaklebott calló. Aquello sí que era una noticia. Solamente cuatro o cinco personas en toda la sala no parecieron sorprendidas por tal anuncio. Entonces, una bruja de gran rango se levantó y se dirigió al Primer Ministro.

Y díganos, Ministro Shaklebott ¿Ha pensado en alguien para ocupar el cargo o va a dejarlo todo en manos del Wizengamot?

Buena pregunta – Shaklebott sonrió – Después de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo y de sopesar un par de candidatos… - Hermione sabía que aquello era mentira – Estoy completamente convencido que ningún otro mago o bruja ocupará mejor ese cargo que… La Juez Supremo y Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, Hermione Jane Granger.

Tras soltar la bomba se desató en la sala un rumor de voces que fue in crescendo. Hermione levantó la vista para mirar a sus amigos, los cuales le daban ánimos con sus miradas y sonrisas. De reojo vio a Luna dando saltitos en su sitio y a Lavender con la boca abierta. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos hasta que bajó el tono de los murmullos, entonces, otro mago del Wizengamot se levantó para dirigirse al Primer Ministro.

Señor Ministro, siempre hemos confiado en su buen hacer y en sus cualidades. Su gran experiencia durante los años de auror y durante la guerra contra quien ustedes saben nos hicieron confiar en usted. No es que dudemos de su buen criterio, pero qué cualidades ha visto en la señorita Granger para haber tomado esa decisión.

Le contestaré gustoso. Empezaré desde el principio: La señorita Granger demostró desde el primer día en que pisó Hogwarts, que era una bruja de gran talento, el cual se hizo evidente con los años. Fue nombrada Prefecta de su casa, sacó todo Extraordinarios en sus TIMOS y todo Supera las Expectativas en sus EXTASIS. Fue nombrada Premio Anual en su último curso y fue la nº 1 de su promoción muy por encima de anteriores Premios Anuales.

Los logros académicos están muy bien – replicó otra bruja – pero ¿no es demasiado joven?

Tal vez en edad, pero no en experiencia. Desde el primer año en Hogwarts se involucró en la lucha contra Voldemort. Durante su quinto año y junto con El Elegido y el señor Ronald Weasley, fundaron El Ejército de Dumbledore para activar la lucha contra el régimen oscuro. Este Trío Dorado, como todo el mundo los ha llamado, recorrieron el mundo buscando ciertos objetos creados por Voldemort, para destruirlos y hacerlo más vulnerable, poniendo así su vida en peligro desde su tierna adolescencia, dando ejemplo de valentía y entrega a muchos magos y brujas adultos. En el momento más duro de la batalla, cuando el-niño-que-vivió se enfrentó y destruyó a Voldemort, ella permaneció a su lado, luchando. Durante los años posteriores, y sin dejar sus estudios universitarios, en los cuales también fue la nº 1, prestó mucho tiempo, como auror, en la caza de mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort huidos. Es una auror excelente y conoce nuestras leyes al dedillo. Tiene la práctica y la teoría necesarias para el cargo.

Pero últimamente se la ha visto en compañía de… antiguos mortífagos – se levantó otra bruja.

Es cierto – sonrió Shaklebott, pues esperaba que alguien sacara el tema. Hermione aguantó la respiración al oir el comentario – Pero creo que para poder olvidar el duro pasado hay que saber olvidar y perdonar y ella lo ha hecho. Ha perdonado todos los insultos y humillaciones que en el colegio le hacían pasar algunos compañeros que luego se convirtieron en enemigos. Si la Ley los perdonó por sus actos y ella también, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo? Han saldado su deuda con la sociedad, han demostrado que se arrepienten de todo el mal que inflingieron. Creo que la señorita Granger es el ejemplo perfecto del futuro.

Jamás una mujer ha ocupado el puesto, y mucho menos alguien que provenga de familia no mágica – Levantó la voz un mago sentado detrás de Hermione.

¿Y eso les preocupa? ¿No ha demostrado ya, con sus actos, que todo eso es una tontería? Tal vez por eso, por no haber puesto antes una mujer en el cargo, nos hemos encontrado tan anclados y obsoletos. Señores, Hermione Granger es el Futuro, hagamos Historia nombrándola Primer Ministro.

Shaklebott se sentó al lado de Hermione, la miró y le dio un suave apretón en el brazo para tranquilizarla. La chica le sonrió tímidamente y le dio las gracias por todo lo que había dicho de ella, estaba realmente emocionada. Todos en la sala hablaban a la vez. Los miembros del Wizengamot entre ellos, deliberando lo que había dicho Shaklebott y el público, asombrado porque no esperaban una sesión tan emocionante.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó de su asiento un mago bastante anciano e hizo callar a los presentes.

El Wizengamot celebrará mañana una reunión a puerta cerrada a la que no podrá asistir la Juez Hermione Granger. En ella se debatirá el asunto de su nombramiento. Cuando se haya llegado a una decisión, se hará un comunicado. Dicha decisión será irrevocable.

Tras esta última intervención, los miembros del Wizengamot salieron de la sala. Shaklebott también salió sin decirle nada más a Hermione, y ésta salió tras él, no sin antes fijarse en una figura que se escabullía por la puerta del fondo de la sala ¿Era Malfoy? La sala se fue vaciando, hasta que solamente quedaron en ella Harry, Ginny, Luna y Blaise, que esperaban a su amiga. Hermione apareció con el semblante tenso, parecía abatida. Ginny corrió a abrazarla.

Shaklebott ha estado brillante – Opinó Blaise intentando dar ánimos.

Cierto, ha hecho un discurso excelente. Creo que ha convencido a todo el mundo – asintió Ginny.

A mí me ha convencido – dijo Luna suavemente – Debo irme para publicar la gran noticia. Enhorabuena Hermione. – Luna abrazó a su amiga y salió de la sala dando pequeños brincos.

No sé si ha convencido a todo el mundo – dijo pesimista Hermione – mientras salía de la sala, he oído algunos comentarios. Todavía hay muchos que piensan que si no eres un mago de linaje no puedes ocupar según qué cargos. Y otros muchos que creen que por ser mujer debería realizar otros cargos, y otros que soy demasiado joven…

Y todos ellos son unos… inútiles. Lo que les pasa es que tienen envidia – se enfadó Ginny.

No creo que sea eso. – intervino Harry – Lo que ocurre es que tienen que asegurarse de a quién ponen en el cargo. Con Fudge y con Scrimgeour la fastidiaron y como a Kingsley le ha ido bien, sustituirlo les resulta difícil. Pero estoy convencido de que no vas a tener problemas Hermione. El mismo Kingsley te ha escogido y ha hecho una defensa que nadie ha podido rebatir.

Gracias Harry – Hermione lo abrazó - ¿Habéis visto si ha venido Malfoy?

Otra vez Malfoy – Bufó Ginny.

Pues yo no lo he visto – se encogió de hombros Blaise y Harry negó con la cabeza.

Es que me ha parecido… va, seguramente no era él. ¿Qué hora es? He perdido la noción del tiempo.

Es hora de comer, vamos, os invito – dijo Harry.

Los cuatro salieron del Ministerio para ir a comer. Hermione estaba un poco más animada. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora y muchos magos y brujas la felicitaban cuando se cruzaban con ella, aunque también había algunos que la miraban con desconfianza.

Cuando por la tarde regresó al despacho con Blaise, Mary la felicitó y le entregó un montón de notas que había recibido. Hermione se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a leerlas. Todas eran para felicitarla. Había una nota de Bill y Fleur, otra de los señores Weasley, George y Angelina le mandaban una felicitación junto a una caja de pastillas vomitivas para que se las diera a quien no la apoyara. Ron y Pansy también se habían enterado y la felicitaban, y Charlie desde Rumanía, y Neville, McGonagall y todos los profesores de Hogwarts, pero no había ninguna nota de Draco, lo cual la decepcionó, aunque no entendió por qué. Una nota más o menos, con la cantidad de felicitaciones que había recibido no importaba ¿o sí? Pero Malfoy no dio señales en todo el día.

Aunque fuera sábado, el Wizengamot, sin Hermione, se encerró en la sala para deliberar acerca del nombramiento de Hermione. Todos los corresponsales de informativos (periódicos, radios…) estaban en el Ministerio para poder dar la noticia en cuando hubieran tomado una decisión. Hermione también fue al Ministerio, pero se encerró en su despacho hasta que la llamaran para darle una respuesta. Con ella estaban Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Mary, Arthur y Molly Weasley, George y Ron, que había conseguido un traslador. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, pero tenerlos con ella ayudaba a Hermione a estar más tranquila. Llegó la hora de comer y todavía no se sabía nada. Harry envió una lechuza al restaurante de siempre, para pedir que les trajeran algo de comida. Al poco rato llegaron un par de camareros con unas bandejas con puré de patata y pollo asado, con una nota del director del restaurante diciendo que la comida corría a cargo de la casa. Pero Hermione apenas pudo probar bocado.

Finalmente, a media tarde salió un memorando volador de la sala del Wizengamot y aterrizó en la mesa de Hermione, convocándola para comunicarle la decisión del tribunal.

Hermione se sentía como si la estuvieran juzgando. Allí de pie en medio de la sala. Rodeada por decenas de personas. Sus compañeros del Wizengamot la miraban con mucha seriedad, incluso Shaklebott tenía una expresión impenetrable en su rostro.

Se levantó de su asiento el mago anciano que el día anterior había hablado el último, y se dirigió a Hermione:

Hermione Jane Granger. Juez Supremo del Wizengamot y Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Ante la petición de su nombramiento como Ministro de Magia dentro de un año, cuando el actual Primer Ministro, el señor Kingsley Shaklebott se retire, el cuerpo del Wizengamot ha decidido, por unanimidad… su ACEPTACIÓN. Mi enhorabuena jovencita. – Terminó sonriendo el anciano.

Los vítores y aplausos resonaron como un estruendo en cuanto se dio la noticia. A Hermione le empezaron a temblar las piernas y tenía ganas de llorar, pero pronto sus amigos llegaron hasta ella para rodearla y llevársela de allí, antes de que los periodistas la agobiaran. Shaklebott le guiñó el ojo e indicó a Harry que salieran de allí, que él se encargaba de la prensa.

En cuanto estuvieron de nuevo en el despacho de la castaña, ésta pudo dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Harry descorchó varias botellas de champán que había traído, no sin antes hacer un encantamiento protector a la puerta para que no dejara entrar a nadie sin su permiso. Hermione tuvo que sentarse en su sillón para calmarse y fue entonces cuando vio una caja redonda encima de su mesa. Cuando fue a tocarla la caja se movió y todos sacaron sus varitas.

¿Qué diablos…? – dijo Ron.

¿De dónde ha salido la caja? No estaba aquí cuando nos hemos ido – dijo Mary.

Alguien ha entrado en tu despacho mientras estábamos fuera – comentó Harry acercándose a examinar la caja.

Pues no sé… siempre ponemos el hechizo protector… - murmuró Hermione.

No parece que sea nada… ¿no será una de tus bromas George? – Concluyó Harry.

No. ¿Acaso quieres que la nueva Primer Ministro me maldiga antes de tiempo?

Entonces voy a abrirlo – Hermione destapó la caja y algo naranja saltó a sus rodillas - ¿Qué es esto? – Pero inmediatamente se echó a reír - ¡Es un gatito! Eres igual que Crookshanks – dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y observándolo bien – Y te llamaré igual. Muchas gracias a todos por el regalo.

Nosotros no hemos sido Hermione – dijo Ginny en nombre de todos los presentes.

¿No hay ninguna nota? – le preguntó Blaise sospechando algo.

Pues… déjame ver… esperad, aquí hay un pequeño pergamino – Hermione lo desenrolló y lo leyó – Oh, vaya. Pone: "Ningún mago ni bruja debe estar sin mascota, y menos el Primer Ministro. D.M."

¿Y quién es D.M.? – preguntó George.

Draco Malfoy – respondió con fastidio Ron - ¿Cómo se ha enterado tan rápido?

Porque estaba allí – susurró Hermione más para sí que para ser oída.

Al poco comenzaron a llegar lechuzas de amigos y conocidos felicitando a Hermione e incluso una de ellas traía un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" con una edición extra, anunciando la gran noticia: "Por fin se va a hacer justicia e Historia. La señorita Hermione Jane Granger será investida Primer Ministro de Magia cuando el actual, el señor Kingsley Shaklebott se retire del cargo, tal y como él ha anunciado recientemente. La señorita Granger, una heroína de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, fue la Premio Anual de su promoción y ha demostrado sobradamente, ser una bruja de inigualable don. Además de hacer Historia por ser la Ministro de Magia más joven, será también la Primera Mujer en alcanzar dicho puesto. FELICIDADES HERMIONE. Desde El Quisquilloso tienes todo nuestro apoyo."

Vaya, Luna no ha perdido el tiempo – se rió Ginny - ¿De quién son tantas notas?

Pues… De Neville, McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Percy y Penélope, Teddy, varios compañeros del Ministerio, Seamus y Parvati (lo que me recuerda que todavía no conozco al bebé), de Theo…

Mirad, llega otra lechuza con un periódico, debe ser la edición especial de El Profeta – dijo Harry cogiendo el ejemplar – Vaya, Skeeter no es tan… amable. – comentó torciendo el gesto al leer la noticia.

Déjame ver – Ron se lo quitó de las manos y leyó en voz alta – "Hermione Jane Granger, Futura Primer Ministro de Magia. La señorita Granger, conocida por todos por ser amiga íntima del señor Harry Potter, Héroe de la guerra, ha conseguido por fin su gran objetivo: llegar a Primer Ministro, arrebatándole el puesto a quien tanto la ayudó en sus años de juventud. Como todos ustedes saben, la señorita Granger siempre ha querido destacar por encima de los demás, exhibiendo sus dotes de bruja y manteniendo relaciones esporádicas con los jóvenes más destacados del momento, como el señor Víktor Krum y más recientemente, el señor Draco Malfoy…"

Esa vieja arpía, me dan ganas de lanzarle un imperdonable – gruñó Ginny.

No ha sido Skeeter – dijo Hermione – Ha sido Lavender Brown.

¿Lavender trabaja en El Profeta? – a Ron se le había desencajado la mandíbula.

Sí, y es mucho peor que Skeeter – respondió la castaña – así que será mejor ignorarla, al fin y al cabo, pocas personas le dan ya crédito a sus noticias.

Bien, vamos a dejar El Profeta en el lugar que le corresponde – dijo Harry tirándolo a la basura – y nos vamos todos a cenar. Yo invito.

Empezaron a salir por la puerta hasta que se quedaron solos Harry y Hermione.

¿Quieres decirle a Malfoy que se una a nosotros? – le preguntó a Hermione.

¿Por qué debería querer decírselo? – lo miró interrogante su amiga.

No sé, como ahora sois… amigos – Harry sabía que estaba entrando en terreno movedizo.

Sí, somos amigos, pero es algo que todavía se está forjando. Además, no creo que él quisiera venir a celebrar nada con todos sus antiguos enemigos juntos – suspiró la castaña.

Bueno, vino a la boda de George ¿no? Anda, mándale una lechuza.

¿No te importa? – se sorprendió Hermione.

No voy a ser su amigo, Herms, pero si es tu amigo, lo puedo tolerar. Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada que me haga pensar mal.

Hermione le envió una lechuza a Draco, diciéndole que iban a ir al PIP'S a cenar para celebrar su nombramiento, que si le apetecía unirse a ellos, allí estarían y también le agradeció el regalo del gatito y después se marcharon. Cuando llegaron al restaurante ya les tenían la mesa preparada y el maitre le entregó una nota a Hermione y otra a Harry. Ésta reconoció enseguida la pulcra caligrafía de Draco. "Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero esta noche me es absolutamente imposible. Me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo. D.M." Hermione le enseñó la nota a Harry, quien se guardó la suya después de leerla con el ceño fruncido. Luego se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la velada, que duró hasta bastante tarde pues como era sábado, al día siguiente no tenían que madrugar.

Capítulo 8: La primera decisión

El lunes Hermione se levantó, como cualquier otro día. Se dio una ducha, desayunó y se encaminó al Ministerio. Por el camino se cruzaron varios magos y brujas que la felicitaron por el nombramiento

En cuanto llegó al Ministerio se dirigió a su despacho, donde había quedado con Blaise para explicarle lo que debería hacer a partir de ahora y luego, a las diez, había quedado con Harry para ir al despacho de Shaklebott para empezara discutir detalles sobre los cambios. Blaise la esperaba con una sonrisa y un enorme ramo de rosas, su flor favorita.

¡Buenos días jefa! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Buenos días Blaise. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Buenos días Mary.

Buenos días señorita Granger. Hoy tampoco ha venido – la miró significativamente su secretaria.

Oh, vaya – la desilusión en la voz de Hermione no pasó desapercibida por Blaise.

¿Quién no ha venido? – le preguntó siguiéndola al interior del despacho.

Nadie de tu incumbencia, cotilla. – pero era evidente que estaba decepcionada.

¿Esperabas a Draco? – Se sorprendió Blaise, pero se calló al ver la mirada furibunda que le echaba la castaña.

Vamos al grano, a las diez tengo reunión con Shaklebott y antes debo pasar por el despacho de Harry, así que pongámonos manos a la obra. Este montón de carpetas de ahí son los casos nuevos pendientes de distribuir. Ya sabes qué criterio he utilizado yo, si te parece mejor hacerlo de otra forma lo comentamos. Ese montoncito de allí son los casos que llevabas tú y que también deberás redistribuir, a no ser que quieras seguir llevando alguno. Éstos de aquí son los pendientes de revisar, pues son los nuevos que se han acumulado durante el fin de semana. Nos reuniremos todos los lunes a primera hora de la tarde para discutir las dudas o problemas que te encuentres.

Blaise la escuchaba sonriendo sin decir nada. Era tan exageradamente eficiente, meticulosa, organizada y autoexigente que no se permitía tener ningún papel fuera de lugar.

¿Algo más? – se rió el chico cuando Hermione paró un momento para coger aire.

¿Te parece poco? Te dejo un montón de trabajo pendiente, cosas que yo misma debería haber hecho. ¿crees que me gusta irme sin haber terminado mi trabajo?

¿Sin haber terminado…? Hermione, relájate un poco. Todo irá bien. Yo me encargaré y si tengo dudas urgentes sé dónde encontrarte, y si no es urgente, no veremos todos los lunes por la tarde… Porque espero no perderte de vista para siempre, aunque a ratos no me importará.

Muy gracioso – seguía refunfuñando la castaña.

Y ahora confiesa. Has caído en las redes de Draco Malfoy.

Ni hablar.

No sé cómo lo hace, pero se vuelve imprescindible para todas.

Yo no… él no… es solo que me he acostumbrado a verlo todos los lunes por la mañana y ya sabes que soy animal de costumbres.

Ya – dio Blaise por toda respuesta con una sonrisa en la cara – y ahora, largo de mi despacho o llegarás tarde a tu reunión.

Eres insoportable, no sé cómo Astoria te aguanta. Y todavía es mi despacho. – resopló Hermione – Hasta luego.

Hermione salió de su antiguo despacho y con paso apresurado se dirigió al de Harry. Pero justo antes de girar la esquina del último pasillo antes de llegar al despacho de Harry, se paró en seco, sorprendida por las voces que estaba oyendo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo idiota? ¿En verdad eran Harry y… Draco los que hablaban tranquilamente en el pasillo? Aunque sus voces sonaban graves, serias, era evidente que la conversación estaba siendo civilizada. Muy a su pesar, lo único que llegó a entender fue la despedida.

Piénsalo Potter – decía Draco – es algo que me inquieta mucho, de lo contrario no hubiera recurrido a ti.

Lo pensaré Malfoy. Si lo que me has contado es cierto apoyaré tu plan. Tampoco yo quiero que le pase nada.

Espero tu respuesta y recuerda: no debe saber que hemos hablado.

Tampoco se lo creería. Pero deberías irte ya porque debe estar a punto de llegar.

En cuanto oyó que se alejaban los pasos de Draco, Hermione giró la esquina, haciéndose la despistada.

¡Harry! Siento llegar tarde – dijo fingiendo haber llegado corriendo.

¿Tarde? Si llegas con diez minutos de adelanto. Bueno, así no tendremos que correr hasta el despacho de Shaklebott. – Harry intentaba disimular los nervios de que por poco los pillaba reunidos.

Por cierto, me ha parecido oir la voz de Draco.

¿Malfoy? ¿Hablando conmigo? Si hubiera venido no creo que habláramos, ya nos conoces, la discusión se habría oído en todo el ministerio.

Claro… - sonrió Hermione a sabiendas de que su amigo estaba mintiendo.

Bien… vamos a ver a Shaklebott – dijo Harry para cambiar de tema.

Harry cerró la puerta de su despacho, le dio instrucciones a su secretaria y se dirigieron al despacho del Ministro de Magia. Hicieron el camino a pie en silencio. Cuando llegaron al despacho del Ministro, su secretaria los anunció y enseguida entraron.

Buenos días Harry. Hermione… ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Cómo va eso de ser felicitada por todas partes?

Bueno… lo cierto es que incomoda un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Pues acostúmbrate, porque de ahora en adelante tendrás que aparecer en público muchas veces. Bien. Quería empezar con vosotros hablando de un tema… son unos rumores que me han llegado… No sé hasta qué punto son ciertos pero…

¿Qué rumores son? – preguntó Harry.

Resulta que en la zona de Europa del Este han estado ocurriendo… desapariciones.

¿Desapariciones? ¿Cómo cuando…?

Sí. Parece ser que hay movimiento de magia oscura.

Pues a mi departamento no ha llegado nada. – dijo Harry sorprendido.

Me informaron con una nota anónima hace pocos días. Puede que sea una falsa alarma, pero han desaparecido algunos magos que en su día estuvieron bajo sospecha de ser seguidores de Voldemort, aunque jamás se confirmó ese dato.

Pero no puede ser Voldemort, Harry lo destruyó para siempre – dijo Hermione. - ¿Algún ex mortífago con ansias de poder?

Tenemos a los pocos ex mortífagos localizados y estrechamente vigilados día y noche – informó Harry – y ninguno de ellos ha cambiado su rutina en los últimos siete años. Si alguien está intentando crear un nuevo imperio desde el lado oscuro de la magia, tiene que ser alguien desconocido.

Sería necesario enviar de inmediato algunos aurores para investigar el asunto y comprobar que no sea una auténtica amenaza. – comentó Hermione.

Harry y el Shaklebott la miraron sonriendo, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara pensando que había hablado sin que nadie le preguntara.

Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención entrometerme…

No, no, Hermione, eso es precisamente por lo que te elegimos Albus y yo para el cargo de Ministro. Porque opinas y das soluciones y creo que todavía no ha habido ninguna que no fuera acertada. ¿Y bien Harry? ¿Qué piensas de lo que ha dicho Hermione?

En cuanto vuelva a mi despacho pediré información y enviaré un pequeño grupo a la zona. No voy a enviar a muchos, dos o tres, porque sino podrían sospechar.

¿No tiene idea de quién le pudo enviar la nota? – preguntó Hermione al Ministro.

No. Yo mismo le hice varios hechizos pero no logré descifrar nada.

Podría ser una trampa… - pensó Hermione en voz alta - ¿Saben lo que pienso? Que no deberíamos esperar a que nos lleguen este tipo de informaciones o sospechas de fuentes extrañas, anónimas y tal vez, traicioneras.

¿Qué sugieres Hermione? – preguntó Harry creyendo adivinar las intenciones de su amiga.

Creo que… tal vez es pasarse demasiado pero… no estaría de más crear una división especial de espías secretos. Algo así como el MI-6 o la CIA de los muggles. No tienen por qué ser aurores profesionales, pueden ser personas con trabajos normales, aunque sí tienen que estar bien adiestrados en DCAO. Alguien como…

El Ejército de Dumbledore o la Orden del Fénix – Terminó Shaklebott pensativo. – No es mala idea. ¿Cómo escogerlos?

Bueno, creo que debería ser una elección personal. Escoger candidatos y que ellos decidan. Por supuesto, quien decida entrar deberá hacer un juramento inquebrantable.

¿Y a quién propondrías Hermione? – dijo Harry.

Bueno… a mí me gustaría formar parte, pero no podré, por lo menos de forma activa, aunque sí deberé estar informada en todo momento. Yo avisaría a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que todavía estén vivos y también a todos nuestros compañeros del ED.

Necesitaremos a alguien que dirija esa sección tan secreta.

Bueno… yo estaba pensando en… Harry – propuso Hermione.

Pero ese cargo será como lo que ya estoy haciendo ahora, solo que en secreto y no tengo tantas horas, aunque debo reconocer que me atrae la idea de dirigir de nuevo una organización secreta.

Bien, debemos pensar una estrategia – dijo el Ministro – Lo mejor sería que Harry dimitiera de su cargo, inventemos una excusa y pongamos a otro en su lugar. Así Harry podrá dedicarse al 100% a… ¿Cómo vamos a llamar a esta agencia secreta?

Bueno, si el nombre es conocido no pasa nada, yo mantendría La Orden del Fénix, en memoria de todos los que formaban parte de ella y dieron su vida para que consiguiéramos la paz. – propuso Harry.

Me parece bien – asintió el Ministro.

A mí también. – corroboró Hermione.- Empecemos a pensar en quién proponérselo y en quién sustituirá a Harry.

Propongo a Ron – dijo Harry pensativo. – Al fin y al cabo, él ya es jefe de un departamento de aurores, ya sabe cómo funciona, y si hubiera sido yo el elegida para ser Ministro, él hubiera sido mi sucesor igualmente. De esta manera, volverá a casa, ya no estará lejos de su familia ni de sus amigos, y también podrá formar parte activa de la Orden cuando necesitemos hacer cosas legales…

¿Y Pansy? No creo que quiera dejarla en NY. – preguntó Hermione.

La señorita Parkinson ha pedido el traslado a Inglaterra para hacerse cargo del Departamento de Misterios de aquí, pues el señor Carlisle se jubilará a finales de año. – Explicó Shaklebott.

En tal caso, está decidido. Ron será el nuevo Jefe de Aurores del Mundo Mágico – Afirmó Hermione.

Volviendo al tema de la Nueva Orden del Fénix… necesitaremos unas instalaciones secretas desde las que operar – comentó Hermione – un lugar del que nadie pueda sospechar.

Creo que lo primero es buscar a los integrantes, dependiendo del operativo del que dispongamos buscaremos la central – opinó Harry.

Tienes razón. Ministro Shaklebott, ¿De cuántas lechuzas dispone ahora mismo?

De cuantas precises Hermione ¿Para qué las quieres?

Para enviar las cartas a todos los que queramos proponer lo de la Orden. Los convocaremos a una reunión para dentro de una semana en… ¿Grimmauld Place?

No, es demasiado obvio. Allí es donde estaba la anterior Orden. Además, ahora vivo yo allí y creo que debería ser en un lugar que no afecte a nadie en lo personal. – Objetó Harry.

Hagamos la primera reunión en Hogwarts, en honor a Dumbledore, fundador de la Orden primigenia. Luego ya buscaremos un lugar más adecuado. – Propuso Hermione.

Harry y Shaklebott asintieron e inmediatamente confeccionaron una lista con nombres y empezaron a redactar las cartas para esa primera reunión. A mediodía salieron del despacho después de recibir la respuesta de Minerva McGonagall conforme esperaba ansiosa esa reunión.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a sus respectivos despachos. Nada más llegar al suyo, Mary le entregó una nota a su jefa. Hermione la abrió y sonrió. Era de Draco: "Siento no haber venido esta mañana. Te lo compensaré. Cenamos esta noche. A las 8 en Malfoy Hall. No te preocupes, mis padres están en Malfoy Manor"

Mary, ¿está Blaise en el despacho?

No, señorita Granger, me ha dicho que había quedado para comer.

Bien. Cuando vuelva, dile que nos veremos mañana. Hoy tengo algunos asuntillos que resolver.

Claro… ¿Todo bien?

Todo va perfectamente. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

Capítulo 9: La hora de la verdad.

Pasaban las semanas y la vida de Hermione volvía a una cierta rutina. Todas las mañana se reunía con Shaklebott. Harry se les unía los lunes y miércoles. Y en vez de recibir la visita de Malfoy de vez en cuando, salían a cenar cada lunes y comían juntos cada jueves. Sus conversaciones giraban la mayor parte de las veces entorno al trabajo. Draco le consultaba muchas cosas de aspecto legal sobre sus negocios y Hermione le contestaba que por qué lo hacía si él ya tenía un buen equipo de abogados, a lo que él se limitaba a responder con una sonrisa y un "Porque me apetece".

Un día, Blaise le dijo a Hermione que Astoria y él querían invitarla a cenar, así pues quedaron para el sábado en un restaurante llamado "Le Château". Hermione sabía que era un lugar donde se reunía la alta aristocracia mágica, así que imaginó que debía ir bastante arreglada para la cena. Decidió ponerse un vestido en gasa azul marino con el largo hasta las rodillas, con tirantes y un chal, pues, aunque estaban en junio, todavía refrescaba por las noches y se hizo un elegante recogido para controlar un poco su fiera melena llena de bucles. Llegó al restaurante unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero Blaise y Astoria ya habían llegado, y estaban acompañados.

Buenas noches Hermione – La saludó Blaise con un suave beso en la mejilla cuando el mâitre la acompañó hasta la mesa.

Buenas noches Blaise. Buenas noches… Astoria – Hermione no sabía exactamente cómo saludar a la novia de su amigo, cuando tan solo la conocía de un día, y entonces era la prometida de otro, pero Astoria tomó la iniciativa.

Buenas noches Hermione – dijo abrazándola – por que ¿puedo llamarte Hermione, no?

Claro… ¿Cómo me ibas a llamar sino?

Bueno, eres alguien muy importante, tal vez señorita Granger, o Señora ministro…

No por Merlín – exclamó la castaña poniéndose roja – nada de eso me gusta. Hermione me parece perfecto. Hola Draco – saludó Hermione al tercer acompañante.

Buenas noches… Hermione ¿o debo llamarte Granger? – la saludó con un beso en la mano y sonriendo burlonamente.

Como prefieras – le respondió Hermione siguiéndole el juego – en tal caso, deberé llamarte Malfoy… por los viejos tiempos.

Touché – respondió éste sin dejar de sonreír.

Blaise y Astoria los miraban sin terminar de comprender lo que ocurría entre ambos. Creían que eran amigos y ahora parecía como si se trataran con una simple y fría cortesía.

Vaya… nosotros… bueno… creíamos que os habíais hecho amigos… - comentó Blaise mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo somos? – le preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Bueno… os llamáis por los apellidos… - respondió Astoria.

Algunas viejas costumbres no cambian – respondió simplemente de nuevo el rubio. - ¿Por qué nos habéis citado a ambos para cenar… aquí?

Bueno… es que… queríamos pediros un favor… - comenzó Blaise.

Suéltalo Blaise. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? No te vamos a comer – se burló Hermione.

Astoria y yo vamos a casarnos y nos gustaría que… bueno… que Draco fuera el padrino y que Hermione fueras la dama de honor.

¡Vaya! Enhorabuena chicos. Por fin os habéis decidido – los felicitó efusivamente Hermione – Me encantará, aunque ¿por qué me has escogido a mi? ¿Y tu hermana?

Sabemos que tú tuviste algo que ver con que Draco hablara conmigo para anular la otra boda y… bueno, Daphne está en Australia y no sabe si podrá venir.

¿Cómo que no vendrá? Es tu hermana – se sorprendió de nuevo Hermione.

Mirad, no va a ser una superboda como lo sería si el novio fueses tú Draco, así que queremos algo discretito y con las personas justas. Será dentro de dos meses y en esa época, Daphne suele tener muchísimo trabajo – explicó Blaise mirando a su amigo – No has dicho nada Draco…

Es que… me sorprende Blaise. ¿Quieres que yo sea el padrino? Si hace poco era quien iba a casarse con el amor de tu vida. Casi destrozo vuestra felicidad – Draco estaba realmente extrañado.

Mira Draco, lo que realmente importa es lo que va a pasar y no lo que pudo haber pasado. Has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años y es por ello por lo que quiero que seas tú el padrino.

Muchas gracias… en tal caso, contad conmigo. ¿Dónde se va a celebrar la boda?

Pues… todavía no lo hemos decidido – dijo Astoria.

Bien, porque será en Malfoy Manor. Una boda en plena campiña inglesa, a principios de agosto… sí, será perfecta.

No, no, no… por favor Draco, no queremos abusar de tu amistad – se apresuró a decir Astoria.

Querida, soy yo quien se está ofreciendo, no vosotros quien lo está pidiendo, y si voy a ser vuestro padrino de boda, lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que el lugar es perfecto.

Los novios le agradecieron a Draco el ofrecimiento, y la cena transcurrió entre temas de negocios y comentarios sobre la boda. A Hermione le parecía todo bastante extraño. Ella, una Griffyndor de pies a cabeza, sentada en un selecto restaurante junto a tres sangre limpia de la aristocracia, enemigos del colegio y charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Realmente, se lo estaba pasando bien.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, pidieron cafés y licores y se quedaron un rato más, pero sobre medianoche, Blaise y Astoria se marcharon porque al día siguiente tenían que hacer el anuncio de la boda a sus familias y querían estar en las mejores condiciones, por lo que no querían retirarse tarde. Hermione dijo que también ella se marchaba a dormir, pues tenía comida en La Madriguera, como cada domingo y Draco se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa. Por el camino iban en silencio, lo que extrañó a Hermione, pues Draco siempre tenía algún tema de conversación. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de la castaña, ésta decidió preguntarle qué le preocupaba.

A ver Malfoy. ¿Qué sucede?

No me sucede nada Granger, no sé por qué lo preguntas – aunque el tono de voz del rubio era burlón, había un deje de duda que animó a Hermione a seguir preguntando.

Tal vez hace unos años, me habrías engañado con tus mentiras, pero ahora ya no te sirven. No conmigo. Anda, dime qué te preocupa.

No es nada importante… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todos nuestros amigos encuentran al amor de su vida excepto nosotros? Y todos lo hacen gracias a nosotros.

¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – se extrañó la chica notando un deje de amargura en la voz de su amigo. - ¿Te preocupa no encontrar al amor de tu vida? Creo que no hace mucho, tú mismo me dijiste que eso no era para ti.

Es cierto, te lo dije. ¿Ves como todavía puedo engañarte?

No te entiendo Malfoy.

No importa Hermione. Buenas noches. – Draco se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de desaparecerse todavía le hizo una última pregunta - ¿Serás mi pareja en la boda de Blaise y Astoria?

Si tú quieres, será un placer, padrino. – Hermione sonrió.

Buenas noches dama de honor.

Hermione entró en su apartamento bastante preocupada por Draco. Estaba extraño. Tal vez había conocido a alguna chica y se había enamorado de verdad y no sabía cómo actuar. Al pensar en esa posibilidad, Hermione notó una especie de nudo en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sentía tristeza ante la posibilidad de perder a un amigo? ¿O tal vez eran celos? Pero ¿de quién? ¿De alguien que ni tan solo sabía si existía? La incertidumbre era un estado que Hermione no soportaba, por lo que decidió que cuando se vieran el lunes para cenar, abordaría a Draco hasta que éste le confesara todo. Se negaría a hablar de negocios ni trabajo, solamente temas personales.

Llegó el lunes, y como si Draco supiera lo que tramaba Hermione, le envió una lechuza a primera hora de la mañana anulando tanto la cena como la comida del jueves. En la nota simplemente le decía que debía ausentarse de viaje por negocios. Esto todavía preocupó más a Hermione. ¿Se habría enfadado con ella por querer saber sobre su vida privada? En tal caso no le habría pedido ser su pareja en la boda. De todas formas, Hermione tuvo una semana muy ocupada, pues Ron había vuelto para tomar su puesto en el despacho de Harry y Pansy ocupó su lugar en el Departamento de misterios. Aunque se alegró de tener a su amigo de nuevo en casa, notó un ligero cambio de actitud en Pansy. Era como si no le gustara que Ron hubiera aceptado el puesto.

El miércoles de esa semana, Ron también estuvo en la reunión con Shaklebott. Le explicaron lo de la creación de la nueva Orden del Fénix y cómo iba a funcionar, y aunque primero protestó porque él también quería ser un espía secreto, finalmente aceptó que también formaba parte de todo aquello pero desde otra perspectiva.

Bien, cuántos han respondido ya a nuestras convocatorias. – Preguntó Hermione.

Por ahora tenemos a Luna, Theo, Dean, Seamus, George, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Padma, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle Delacour, Charlie, Katie, Oliver, Malfoy… - estaba leyendo Harry la lista

Un momento. ¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo se ha enterado de esto? – preguntó Hermione.

Bueno, él conocía el ED y tiene muchos conocimientos sobre magia oscura. No nos vendría mal su ayuda – respondió Harry.

¿Crees que es de fiar Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Creo que realmente quiere contribuir a la paz. Además, posee negocios por todo el mundo, así que puede ser nuestros oídos en muchos lugares.

Está bien… ¿Es por eso que esta semana está de viaje? – preguntó Hermione de nuevo.

¿De viaje? No, que yo sepa está aquí, precisamente ayer estuve… - Al ver la cara de su amiga Ron comprendió que había metido la pata.

Sigue Ronald… ayer estuviste… - la voz de Hermione era de completa frialdad.

Vino a ver a Pansy a casa y se quedó a cenar… aunque luego se marchó bastante irritado.

¿De veras? – ahora era Harry quien se interesaba por el tema, mientras Hermione se quedaba pensativa y dolida.

Bueno, después de cenar, él y Pansy se encerraron en el despacho. Estuvieron una media hora y luego Malfoy se largó y Pansy se quedó muy enfadada con él. No tengo ni idea de lo que hablaron, porque Pansy no quiso soltar prenda.

Bien – el ministro Shaklebott quiso llamar la atención de los tres amigos, pero cada uno se había concentrado en sus pensamientos, así que dio por finalizada la reunión. – Si no tenemos ningún otro asunto… ahora debo irme. Tengo una reunión con el Primer Ministro Británico. Señorita Granger, la semana que viene me acompañará usted a la reunión con el Primer Ministro francés.

Cuando salieron del despacho de Shaklebott, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y se fue directa a su despacho en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Blaise no estaba, mejor, así podría pensar un poco. ¿Por qué Draco le había mentido? Sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo. Prefería mil veces que le dijera que esa semana quería descansar de cenas y comidas a que le dijera una mentira. Decidió enviarle un mensaje, así que cogió un pergamino y escribió: "Se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo. Si no quieres verme dímelo y me olvidaré de ti." Envió la lechuza enseguida, antes de arrepentirse de nada. Al cabo de media hora, la lechuza volvió con otro pergamino, era la respuesta de Malfoy. "Esta noche, en mi casa. Te espero a las 19:30. D.M."

Hermione se presentó unos minutos antes de las 19:30 en Malfoy Hall. Una elfina le abrió la puerta y la acompañó hasta la biblioteca. Le preguntó si quería tomar algo mientras esperaba al señor Malfoy, quien no tardaría en llegar. Hermione respondió que no quería nada y la elfina la dejó sola. Estaba un poco irritada por tener que esperar a Malfoy, pero como estaba en una biblioteca, enseguida se olvidó del mundo mientras leía uno a uno todos los títulos de los libros y recorría todas las estanterías. De repente oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Malfoy la estaba observando muy serio. Ella miró el reloj de su pulsera, eran casi las ocho.

Llegas tarde a tus propias citas Malfoy – el tono de Hermione no era muy amistoso.

Bueno, tal vez es una costumbre que se contagia – respondió burlón.

No estoy para bromas. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Desde la cena con Blaise y Astoria has cambiado completamente. Has anulado todas nuestras citas sin más…

Te envié una nota

Me mentiste – Hermione se estaba enfadando por momentos.

Acostúmbrate Granger. No puedo estar siempre disponible, tengo negocios que atender…

¿Negocios? ¿Con Pansy? ¿Con Harry? Sé que te reuniste con Harry para unirte a la Orden y sé que te reuniste con Pansy cuando a mí me dijiste que estabas de viaje.

Vaya, parece que tu red de espías te informan bien, aún cuando todavía no eres Ministro – Draco se había puesto a la defensiva. - ¿Qué más te da lo que haga o deje de hacer?

Creía que éramos amigos – respondió sorprendida Hermione.

Claro… y eso te da derecho a cuestionarme por haber cambiado los planes contigo…

No… yo… Estaba preocupada…

¿De veras?

Cuando nos despedimos el sábado pasado me quedé… sé que te pasa algo y no quieres contármelo ¿por qué?

Es algo privado.

Es por una mujer ¿verdad? – el corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza y el nudo en el estómago se instaló de nuevo.

Sí – Malfoy asintió como dándose por vencido.

Yo… lo imaginé después del sábado pasado. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes? Yo… no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros Malfoy – Hermione sentía que tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

¡¡¡Maldita sea Hermione!!! ¡¡¡Hasta cuándo seguiré siendo Malfoy para ti!!! – la explosión de Draco dejó a Hermione muda. Era una mezcla de dolor, resentimiento y tristeza. – Ya no sé cómo expresarlo Hermione – Ahora el rubio estaba abatido – Te acompañé a la boda de Weasley, te regalé las joyas después de contarte su historia… cada lunes me levanto deseoso de que llegue la noche para verte. He pensado en ti cada día desde que nos separamos en Hogwarts. No sé cómo, pero te has clavado en mi alma de tal forma que soy incapaz de hacer nada sin consultarlo contigo. Por eso te hablo de mis negocios y te pido la opinión, porque quiero que tú participes de todo lo que afecta a mi vida. Así que… Te repetiré la pregunta y si no eres capaz de darme la respuesta que deseo y ansío escuchar… prefiero que salgas de mi vida para siempre. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré siendo Malfoy para ti?

Hermione lo miraba asombrada. Jamás había visto al rubio demostrar unos sentimientos tan íntimos con nadie. Draco Malfoy le estaba confesando que la amaba y ella… ¡qué tonta había sido! Se lanzó a sus brazos con tanto ímpetu que casi cayeron al suelo. Malfoy la abrazó como si temiera que fuera a esfumarse.

Por Merlín que hace mucho tiempo que eres Draco para mí, aunque me lo guardaba dentro porque temía que lo notaras y te burlaras. No sabes la angustia que tenía creyendo que habías conocido a otra y que ibas a desaparecer de mi vida…

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar. Draco se apoderó de sus labios y de su boca y de todos sus pensamientos besándola como jamás nadie la había besado. Estuvieron varios minutos sin separarse, bebiéndose el uno al otro como si nunca más fueran a verse. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y no tuvieron que decirse nada más. De repente, Draco tensó el cuerpo y su rostro se endureció.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó a alguien que quedaba a espaldas de Hermione.

Sabía que al final traicionarías todo lo que representas, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione reconoció la voz de inmediato. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de darse la vuelta para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque en ese momento oyó un "Petríficus Totallus" y Draco cayó al suelo y acto seguido, lo último que oyó fu "Desmaius".

Capítulo 10: Al rescate.

Draco, Draco ¿Me oyes?

¿Alguien lo estaba llamando? ¿De qué conocía esa voz? ¿Y por qué no podía moverse? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Malfoy, tranquilo. Enseguida terminamos con esto.

Otra voz conocida ¿Era Potter? ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Porque estaba en su casa ¿no? ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? De nuevo Potter estaba hablando.

"Finite incantatem" – Harry apuntó a Malfoy con su varita y Ginny lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Despacio Malfoy, levántate despacio.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó el rubio intentando desentumecerse.

¿No recuerdas nada? Alguien te ha hecho un Petrificus. – Le explicó Harry.

¿Dónde está Hermione? – Malfoy se levantó tan rápido como pudo muy angustiado.

¿Hermione? Imagino que estará en su casa, durmiendo – respondió Ginny.

No, no, no… Potter, te dije que pasaría. La tiene.

¿Pansy?

Sí, sí, sí. Habíamos quedado para cenar aquí, Hermione y yo y de repente ha aparecido Pansy y me ha lanzado un Petrificus y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Ginny, avisa a Ron. Asegúrate de que Pansy está con él y venid.

Harry ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó pelirroja notando el miedo en el rostro de su novio.

Ahora no Ginny. Haz lo que te he dicho. Rápido.

Ginny desapareció al momento, mientras Harry le explicaba a Draco que una elfina había ido a su casa para decirle que el señor Malfoy estaba inconsciente y que alguien había desaparecido. Harry había imaginado lo peor y por eso habían ido inmediatamente. A los diez minutos, Ginny y Ron se aparecieron en la biblioteca.

¿Y Pansy? – preguntó Harry.

No lo sé. Me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que resolver en el Ministerio y que llegaría tarde, pero hemos ido a buscarla y allí no está ni la ha visto nadie.

¡Maldita sea! – gritó Malfoy - ¿A dónde te la has llevado Pansy?

¿Qué está pasando? – la voz de Ginny denotaba preocupación.

Que mi mejor amiga, es decir, tu futura cuñada, ha secuestrado a la mujer que amo, que es tu mejor amiga – explicó Malfoy desesperado.

Imposible – se enfadó Ron - ¿Para qué iba Pansy a secuestrar a Hermione?

Te lo contaré Weasley. Cuando todavía estábamos en Hogwarts, cuando todavía éramos enemigos y anti hijos de muggles, Blaise, Pansy y yo hicimos un juramento: Jamás permitiríamos que ningún sangre sucia ocupara un cargo importante, ni accediera a nada en la vida. Éramos unos críos. Al terminar Hogwarts, después de la guerra, nos separamos y yo jamás volví a pensar en ese estúpido juramento, al igual que Blaise. Hace unos meses, cuando nos reencontramos a raíz de mi compromiso con Astoria, Pansy nos reunió de nuevo y quiso convencernos de que debíamos hacer algo para que Hermione dejara de ser alguien importante, pues por lo visto, incluso afectaba a vuestra vida de pareja porque jamás la olvidaste. Tanto Blaise como yo intentamos disuadirla, pero es muy obstinada. La otra noche, fui a vuestra casa para intentar hacerla entrar en razón, que me he enamorado de Granger y que la vida debe continuar. Pero se negó. Por eso me fui enfadado. Por eso había quedado hoy con Hermione, para advertirla de que fuera con cuidado con Pansy. Pero no he llegado a tiempo.

¡No te creo! – Ron no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Piensa lo que quieras, pero aunque te vayas a casar con ella, yo la conozco mucho mejor. Sé como piensa.

Si siguiera pensando igual, no estaría conmigo – seguía replicando Ron.

¿Acaso eres un sangre sucia? Creo que no. Estabais muy bien hasta que volvisteis y Hermione reapareció en tu vida. Pansy siempre la odió más que a cualquier otra y creo que tenía miedo de que quisieras volver con ella. Pero el colmo ya fue cuando sus mejores amigos también la tienen en sus vidas, uno como una gran amiga y yo… pero ¿por qué hablamos tanto? deberíamos ir a buscar a Hermione.

¿Tienes idea de dónde puede haberla llevado? – Le preguntó Harry a Draco.

No. Necesito que vengan Theo y Blaise. Tal vez entre los tres logremos hacerla en entrar en razón.

Mientras Ginny volvía a desaparecerse para ir a buscar a los amigos de Draco, un tenso silencia se apoderó de la biblioteca. Ron miraba con odio al rubio y Harry lo observaba a él para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería. Ginny volvió al cabo de media hora con los dos confundidos amigos. Draco les hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido. En cuanto terminó, Blaise habló.

Jamás pensé que se tomara en serio aquella chiquillada.

Yo tampoco Blaise, pero nos equivocamos. A alguien se le ocurre dónde puede haber llevado a Hermione.

A casa – respondió Ron en voz baja. Estaba empezando a aceptar que a su prometida se le había ido la cabeza.

Pero si has dicho que no estaba contigo – Dijo Theo.

No a nuestra casa, sino a su casa. A la casa de su familia – repitió Ron.

Pero estará abandonada – dijo Blaise.

Es el lugar perfecto – asintió Draco – su familia cayó en desgracia y en la ruina por apoyar a lord Voldemort, algo de lo que siempre culparon a Hermione y a vosotros, aunque al ser sangre sucia, ella se llevaba todas las culpas.

Bien, vamos – dijo Harry – indícanos dónde está la casa.

Draco explicó a Harry y a Ginny cómo llegar, pues eran los únicos que no habían estado allí. Se aparecieron en la parte trasera de la casa. Todo estaba en silencio, pero había una luz muy tenue que salía del desván. Encontraron la puerta entreabierta. Blaise y Theo se quedaron en la planta baja para asegurarse de que no había nadie más. Harry y Ginny se dedicaron a la primera planta, y Ron y Draco se encaminaron al desván. En cuanto entraron, un poderoso Desmaius aturdió a Ron y quedaron frente a frente Draco y Pansy. Hermione estaba acurrucada en un rincón, parecía como si todavía estuviera inconsciente.

Pansy, creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde están tus ideales de pureza Draco? – la voz de la chica era muy aguda. Draco vio en sus ojos un atisbo de locura.

Ya te dije que los tiempos cambian Pansy. Ya no somos unos niños. Todo aquello era lo que pensaban nuestros padres. Ahora nosotros pensamos por nosotros mismos.

Puedo perdonar a todos los que lucharon contra nosotros como Potter y Ron, pero ella… Desde que volvimos, Ron no dejó de hablar sobre ella. Recordando viejos tiempos. Nunca la olvidó. Todavía la ama.

No Pansy. Él te ama a ti, aunque ahora mismo no te lo pueda decir – dijo Draco mirando de reojo cómo el pelirrojo movía una mano.

¡Y tú qué sabes! La otra noche oí cómo decía su nombre en sueños. Seguro que lo ha hechizado de alguna manera para que vuelva con ella. Es la única forma que tiene para conseguir a alguien.

No Pansy. Hermione no ama a Ron. Me ama a mí.

¿Lo ves? Os tiene hechizados a todos. ¿Cómo sino iba el gran Draco Malfoy a enamorarse de una sangre sucia sabelotodo, tu peor enemiga del colegio? Seguro que es Amortentia o algún otro poderoso filtro de amor.

Te equivocas de nuevo Pansy. Por favor, dame tu varita – Draco avanzó hacia su amiga.

No te acerques Draco – dijo Pansy apuntando a Hermione – No te acerques más o ella lo pagará.

No quieres hacer eso Pansy. Tú no eres así. Jamás harías daño a nadie, por eso te alejaste de tu familia, porque ellos sí hacían daño a los demás.

Mi… familia… - Pansy estaba al borde de las lágrimas – por su culpa… ella fue quien los encontró y los encerró. Y dejó que se pudrieran en Azkabán. Y por todo ello, lo pagará muy caro.

En el momento en que Pansy alzaba de nuevo la varita hacia Hermione, ésta se movió. Draco corrió hacia ella para proteger con su cuerpo a la castaña, justo cuando el Avada de Pansy salía de su varita. Al mismo tiempo, Ron le lanzaba un Reducto a Pansy, quien salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared. Entonces entraron Harry, Ginny, Theo y Blaise. La escena no podía ser más deprimente. Ron lloraba arrodillado al lado de Pansy. Draco y Hermione estaban al otro lado de la habitación, uno al lado del otro, abrazados. Ginny corrió hacia ellos.

Están vivos Harry, pero muy débiles. Sobretodo Malfoy a quien casi no le noto el pulso. ¿Cómo están Ron y Pansy?

Ron está bien físicamente. Y Pansy, está viva, pero no sé en qué estado de gravedad. – Respondió Harry.

Voy a buscar a los medimagos – dijo Theo desapareciendo.

¿Qué ha pasado Ron? – preguntó Harry a su amigo – necesitamos saber qué maldición han recibido para su tratamiento.

Un Reducto, le he enviado un Reducto Pansy – hipaba el pelirrojo – ella le ha lanzado un Avada a Hermione y Malfoy se ha puesto en medio, así que dudo que necesite tratamiento alguno.

Ron, tienen que haber pasado algo más porque Draco no está muerto, y Hermione tampoco.

No… no lo sé Harry. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Jamás me perdonaré haberle hecho daño.

Tranquilo Ron. Todo se arreglará. Vámonos a San Mungo.

Capítulo 11: Vuelta a la vida.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Le dolía el cuerpo entero. Intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Con gran esfuerzo pudo girar un poco la cabeza y vio a su madre, medio adormilada en una silla. Intentó llamarla, pero de su garganta no salió más que un quejido. Aún así, eso bastó para que su madre abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Se levantó enseguida de la silla y le cogió de la mano. De sus ojos salían lágrimas. Su madre ¿llorando? Intentó preguntar dónde estaba, y aunque de su boca no salió ningún sonido, su madre pareció entender.

Tranquilo hijo mío. No te alteres. Estás en San Mungo. Cuando te encuentres mejor ye lo explicaremos.

Su madre le acariciaba el cabello como cuando era un niño pequeño al que había que consolar. Draco asintió y se sumió de nuevo en un estado de semiinconsciencia, aunque podía notar cómo su cuerpo empezaba a responder y a despertarse. Unas horas más tarde abrió de nuevo los ojos. Su madre seguía a su lado y allí estaba también su padre, sonriendo. Draco intentó hablar de nuevo y esta vez algo parecido a su voz salió de dentro.

¿Qué… hago… aquí…?

Por lo visto eres un héroe hijo mío – dijo su padre con orgullo – Salvaste a esa Granger de la muerte.

Her… mi… o… ne… ¿dónde… está…? – La mente de Draco empezó a recuperar datos. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en casa de Pansy le flashearon la cabeza.

Tranquilo cariño, ella está bien. En verdad no se hizo nada. Gracias a ti – le explicó su madre – vendrá en cuanto pueda.

Pero el avada…

Tú lo paraste Draco. Te interpusiste entre la maldición y la señorita Granger.

Entonces… ¿cómo es que no estoy…?

¿Muerto? – dijo una voz desde la puerta – Ya sabía yo que eras duro – Harry le sonreía desde la puerta – por lo que vi, Hermione tuvo tiempo de conjurar un protego, aunque el avada era tan poderoso que impactó en el escudo y parte de la maldición lo atravesó.

Hola Potter. Padre, madre, me gustaría estar un momento a solas con Harry.

Claro, hijo. Vamos a comer y luego vendremos – su madre salió de la habitación arrastrando a su marido, quien miraba a Harry con desconfianza.

Aunque suene raro, me alegra ver que por fin has despertado, Malfoy.

Gracias. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente Harry?

Harry le contó lo que habían visto y lo que luego habían logrado sacar de las explicaciones de Ron y Hermione.

¿Cómo está Pansy? – preguntó el rubio.

Bueno… - Harry se puso serio – el reducto que le hizo Ron fue muy fuerte. Entre eso y que se estaba volviendo loca… está en el ala de psiquiatría de aquí. Lo sanadores no creen que jamás recupere en juicio.

Pobre Pansy. Los celos y el odio pudieron más que el amor. ¿Se la puede visitar?

Claro. Ron va a verla cada tarde, cuando sale del despacho. No ha perdido la esperanza de que vuelva a ser la de antes. La quiere muchísimo.

Debe ser duro para él. No imaginaba que la quisiera tanto.

Debo marcharme. Ginny quiere que vengas a cenar a casa cuando te den el alta. ¿Sabes? Vamos a ser padres.

Vaya. Enhorabuena Harry.

Gracias… Draco. Mejórate pronto.

Pasó todavía media hora antes de que su madre regresara. En todo ese rato, Draco solamente podía pensar en una cosa: Hermione. Todos le decían que estaba bien, pero todavía no había ido a verle. ¿Acaso nadie la había dicho que se había despertado? Tal vez ya no quería verle.

Hola hijo, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. – dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

¿Y papá?

Tenía una reunión con unos clientes de Australia.

¿Una reunión?

Sí hijo. Tu padre se ha estado ocupando de la empresa mientras estabas aquí, aunque no sé por qué lo ha hecho. Tu vicepresidente es brillante y la señorita Granger también le ha ayudado mucho en temas legales que tus abogados parecían no querer tocar.

¿Me estás diciendo que Theo, papá y Hermione han estado trabajando juntos?

Por supuesto. Al principio tu padre era reticente a que ella ayudara, pero cuando vio que sabía de qué iban tus negocios y lo ayudó en un par de problemillas… dejó de poner resistencia.

¿Pero cuántos días llevo en el hospital?

¿Días? No cielo… has estado casi dos años en coma.

¡¿¡¿Dos… años?!?! – Draco abrió los ojos como platos – pero… entonces… Hermione… el nombramiento…

Mira hijo. Ya te contará ella cuando venga.

¿De veras crees que va a venir?

Por supuesto. Durante todo este tiempo, ha venido cada día. Ha repartido todo su tiempo entre su trabajo, la empresa y cuidar de ti, pues en eso nos turnábamos. Esa chica te quiere muchísimo.

Pues no debería. Lo único que le he traído son problemas, complicaciones laborales y casi la muerte.

Creo que es decisión mía quién quiero que está en mi vida y quién no – Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. La voz más dulce que Draco había escuchado jamás.

Hermione…

Buenas tardes señorita Granger – saludó la madre de Draco.

Buenas tardes señora Malfoy, aunque sabe que quiero que me llame Hermione. Es menos formal.

En tal caso, tú deberías llamarme Narcisa, así estaremos igual. Bien. Os voy a dejar a solas. Portaos bien – y diciendo esto, salió de nuevo de la habitación, sonriendo.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a la cama de Draco. Ambos estaban muy serios, casi no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. Finalmente, Draco decidió romper el silencio.

Estás… preciosa. Eres más bonita de lo que recordaba.

Gracias… - murmuró la castaña.

No, gracias a ti por convocar un protego. Con ello me salvaste la vida.

No Draco, tú me salvaste la vida. Estabas dispuesto a morir por mí… yo, no sé… - Hermione ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y llorando se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio. Éste la abrazó con fuerza, a pesar del dolor que le producía cualquier movimiento.

Ssssst. No Hermione. No llores. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Solamente quería proteger lo que más amo en esta vida. Ya te dije una vez, que jamás se protege lo suficiente lo que se ama.

He pasado tanto miedo. Los dos primeros meses creíamos que ibas a morir. Me pasaba el día entero llorando. El mes que estuve aquí en San Mungo, no me quería separar de ti por miedo a que cuando volviera a visitarte ya no estuvieras. Luego te estabilizaste, pero entraste en coma. Los sanadores nos dijeron que no sabían si despertarías o no.

Ya ves que no es tan fácil librarte de mi. Cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quién me quite de en medio.

¿Y qué es lo que se ha metido entre ceja y ceja?

Pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y para lograr eso, hay que vivir.

¿Y yo no tengo derecho a opinar sobre eso? – dijo Hermione en tono burlón.

No. Así que espero que tu respuesta sea un sí, porque sino me puedo convertir en tu peor pesadilla.

Chantajista – bromeó Hermione.

Anda sabelotodo, pásame la chaqueta del armario, la que llevaba la noche de autos.

Hermione abrió el armario de ropa y vio tres chaquetas, pero recordaba perfectamente cuál era la que llevaba puesta esa maldita noche. Cogió la chaqueta y se la entregó a Draco, quien rebuscó en un bolsillo interior para sacar una cajita, luego tiró la chaqueta al suelo.

Muy bonito, tu madre y yo preocupándonos de que tus cosas están impecables y tú…

Cállate Granger y ven aquí – Draco hizo su sonrisa ladeada burlona y le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en la cama, a su lado. – Hermione Jane Granger, no has contestado a mi pregunta de que si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Y diciendo esto abrió la cajita, que contenía la joya que faltaba en el estuche de las joyas que le había regalado. La joya era un precioso anillo trenzado de amatistas. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció la joya.

- Ya me pareció que faltaba una joya en el estuche. Así que te la quedaste tu. ¿Por qué?

- ¿No es obvio? Para dársela a los elfos domésticos. No has contestado a mi pregunta.

- ¿Y qué quieres que conteste? Si tú mismo me has amenazado si mi respuesta era otra que la que estabas esperando.

- De todas formas, quiero oírlo de tu boca.

- Por supuesto, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Entonces Draco le colocó el anillo en el dedo, el cual se ajustó perfectamente a las medidas de Hermione. Acto seguido se fundieron en un beso. Al cabo de un buen rato, Hermione le dijo que tenía que volver al despacho, pues había dejado una reunión a medias. Entonces Draco cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado por su vida.

¿Qué ocurrió Hermione? Con tu nombramiento…

¿No te lo he dicho? Vas a casarte con la Ministro de Magia, así que vete preparando para tener una vida social bastante agitada.

Soy tan feliz – Draco la abrazó de nuevo –Voy a casarme con al mujer que amo, que es, además de preciosa. inteligente y buena, la bruja más poderosa de todo el mundo.

Te quiero Draco, pero debo irme. Por cierto, en cuanto salgas, hay que preparar la boda de Blaise y Astoria.

¿No se han casado?

No quisieron casarse sin el padrino.

Bien, en cuanto se hayan casado, prepararemos la nuestra.

Me parece perfecto.

¿Volverás más tarde? – le preguntó ansioso Draco con un último beso.

Por supuesto. Tampoco tú te vas a librar de mí. Ahora ya nunca más.

Y diciendo esto, Hermione se fue de vuelta al despacho y un Draco muy contento comenzó sus ejercicios de recuperación para salir pronto del hospital.


End file.
